Chance of Lifetimes
by MoragTonks
Summary: Time turner fic. Hermione gets thrown into the past and is determined to change the future she left for the better. Rating is for later chapters.
1. Freak Turbulence

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from this story_

**Chapter 1: Freak Turbulence**

Hermione's breath came in painful gasps as she desperately tried to escape the Death Eaters who were in hot pursuit. She threw open the door in front of her and instantly recognized the time room from her last visit.

The trio had come to the Ministry out of desperation. Voldemort had control of the government, Hogwarts and Gringotts and was gaining more support every day. Wizards were fleeing the country in droves to escape the horrors inflicted on all those who did not support the new regime. Harry was sure if they could find records pertaining to magical artifacts that one of the ministry departments kept they might be able to find a lead on the last two missing Horcrux's. Unfortunately they had been discovered. Ron had gone down first, caught by an Avada. Hermione had been separated from Harry soon after and did not know what fate had befallen him. She had been driven in the direction of the Department of Mysteries and had hoped to lose her pursuers in the maze within.

Hermione cried out in pain as she was hit with a reductor. She crashed into the table filled with time turners in front of her and she heard shattering glass. Then the room started to swim and everything went black.

Hermione came back to herself slowly. She could feel a cold stone floor below her and someone gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hey, can you hear me? Come on, wake up."

Hermione groaned as she tried to pry her eyes open and immediately closed them against the brightness that assaulted her. After a moment to adjust she opened her eyes.

"Harry? What happened? Are they gone?" She asked. The world was still out of focus but they were in a brightly lit corridor lined with windows, definitely not the ministry.

"Harry? I think you hit your head, my name's James. Do you know where you are?" he looked concerned.

Hermione's eyes focused on the boy leaning over her in alarm. She looked into his eyes and instead of Harry's familiar green they were hazel. She studied him and found that almost everything else was identical to her best friend, from the messy raven hair to the narrow build. That meant...

"James... oh shit" Hermione tried to push herself up and cried out in pain as her ribs screamed in protest.

"Hey take it easy, you must have taken quite a fall." The boy reached out and carefully pushed her shoulder back towards the floor. "Sirius went for help, someone should be here soon. What's your name?"

Hermione took a few painful breaths desperately trying not to hyperventilate. James and Sirius... James Potter and Sirius Black, and James looked close to her age.

"My name, it's Hermione Granger. Are we at Hogwarts? What's the date?" Her eyes continued to dart around trying to comprehend what was happening.

James looked at her strangely.

"You must have really hit your head. Yeah, this is Hogwarts and its September 19th."

"The year, what year?"

"1976. Are you alright, you look a bit pale." He was looking at her like she was crazy now.

"1976..." Hermione repeated softly. She brought her right hand to her ribs carefully feeling them. "I think my ribs are broken." She winced "and my left wrist too."

James looked horrified clearly having not guessed the extent of her injuries.

"How did you manage that?"

Luckily Hermione was saved answering by the arrival of Sirius with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore in tow. Hermione gave a painful sigh of relief - Dumbledore. If anyone could help her he was it. Hermione turned her attention to Sirius and looked him over in shock. He held only the slightest resemblance to the man she had known. The biggest difference was his eyes. Now his eyes were filled with joy, mischief and energy while in the future they had looked haunted and so filled with pain and regret. The difference was striking.

"What happened here Miss...?" He looked at her without recognition.

"Hermione Granger sir," James answered for her. "She's hurt, says she's got broken ribs and a broken wrist."

Madam Pomfrey quickly bustled over and began muttering waving her wand. Hermione felt the pressure and pain in her chest decrease exponentially.

"We have to get Miss Granger to the hospital wing immediately. Dumbledore if you would be so kind?" The elderly headmaster flicked his wand and Hermione felt herself gently leave the ground.

"Thank you boys, you may return to your classes now. I assure you Miss Granger will be taken care of."

James and Sirius watched the strange girl being transported away. Once they were out of sight Sirius turned to James.

"What did you find out about her?" He was still staring towards where they had turned the corner.

"Not a lot," James looked confused. "She didn't seem to know where she was, or what the date was. And her injuries. You don't get broken ribs from falling, and the fact that she must have had broken ribs before since she knew what the pain was. It was weird; she seemed to relax once she found out where she was. She looked almost panicked before that, like she thought she was in danger."

The two pondered it for a few minutes before hurrying off to their next class.

Once Madam Pomfrey had treated Hermione and left Dumbledore turned to the injured girl.

"Well Miss Granger, would you like to explain how you came to be hurt and in my school when I've never heard mention of you before?" His blue eyes surveyed her obviously trying to determine if she was a threat.

"Sir first I must ask you to keep an open mind, what I'm about to tell you is going to sound farfetched." She waited for his nod before continuing. "As you already know my name is Hermione Granger, and I'm a student here, just not for another 15 years. I was in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic being chased when I was grazed by what I think was a reductor and thrown into a table full of time turners. I passed out and when I woke up I was here and James was standing over me."

Dumbledore surveyed her for a moment gauging her story.

"Well then Miss Granger, welcome to 1976. I'm sure this is all quite a shock to you."

"A bit sir. The last thing I expected was to be back at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Miss Granger I'm afraid I have some bad news. I am unaware of any way you could be sent back to your time. Time turners only work to rewind time, I will do some research but I don't hold out much hope of finding anything."

Her reaction shocked Dumbledore completely.

"I wouldn't want to go back anyway. I've just been given a pass from hell and I have no intention of returning to it. In the time I left almost everyone I have ever known and loved is dead. I apologize because I know you're not going to appreciate this but there is no was in hell I'm going to allow all that to happen again."

Dumbledore surveyed her over his familiar half moon spectacles.

"I must warn you, however bad it might have seemed you have no way of knowing what could happen if you alter the timeline, things could get much worse."

Hermione snorted "you say that because you haven't seen the future. A month ago my parents were tortured and murdered because Voldemort was looking for me. The week after that the remainder of your Order was slaughtered when they were betrayed yet again. 5 minutes before I was thrown back here one of my best friends was killed in front of me and the other is, or was, probably dead and with him died the last hope of Riddle's demise. Voldemort controls everything, the Ministry, Gringotts - even Hogwarts. And the very worst thing sir, you're dead, murdered so a spy wouldn't be discovered. Muggles are slaughtered every day, whole towns wiped off the face of England. The United States is on the verge of launching a nuclear attack so Voldemort's cancer can't spread to the rest of the world. Things don't get much darker then I left them."

Hermione felt slightly bad seeing the expression on Dumbledore's face. The familiar twinkle had left his eyes and he sat heavily in a chair beside her hospital cot. He was silent for a full ten minutes before turning back to Hermione.

"I've never allowed myself to consider the Order would not be successful, I always assumed that in the end the light would prevail. What you say is true; I can see it in your mind. I apologize Miss Granger; I didn't know the world could get so dark. Voldemort is gaining power now but the Ministry doesn't consider him a real threat yet."

"You know better than that sir. You remember Tom Riddle; you know what he's become. He's a sociopath and he takes joy from the suffering of others, has since his days in the orphanage. He had so little humanity to begin with, and by the time he'd returned to apply for the defense position he had none left. There was nothing that could be done to prevent it, but you can stop him from destroying everything we know. Let me help you, I'll tell you everything I've learned since getting sucked into the middle of things 6 years ago. Death Eaters, their hideouts, traitors within the order, everything."

"Very well Miss Granger. I suppose there is little way to stop you sharing and acting upon your knowledge so it might go to hands in which it could do the most good. We will start next week. For now how old are you my dear?"

"Well I was 18 in my time, James told me it's September 19th which means it's my birthday, sort of, just not for another 3 years. This is so confusing I always hated time travel."

"Happy Birthday my dear. Time travel can be quite confusing. Did you attend your 6th year at Hogwarts or were you forced to run before that?"

"I finished 6th year, you were killed at the end of the year and Voldemort took over shortly after that."

"I'm going to assume you're a Gryffindor."

"Yes sir"

"All right then Miss Granger; we will call you a transfer from Beauxbatons. I must ask you to keep the truth a secret. If Voldemort should ever become aware what knowledge you posses he would stop at nothing to capture you. I will arrange for a timetable to be drawn up and will collect all the materials you will need. Since you have no parents or guardians if you will permit it I would like to fulfill that roll. I have no children or grandchildren and would be honored to give you a place in this time."

Hermione broke into a smile, what felt like and probably was the first in months.

"I would love that sir. Thank you."

"Well now that that's settled how about you get some rest; you look like you could use it. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will not release you until tomorrow so by the time you get to the Gryffindor common room your supplies will be waiting for you. My door is always open should you need something, and we will begin meeting about your knowledge sometime next week, I will send you a message about date and time. The password to my office is chocolate frogs."

Dumbledore rested his hand on her shoulder briefly before leaving a newly hopeful Hermione. She gave a small smile as she closed her eyes. Maybe this would be her chance to change the world for the better and give Harry the childhood he deserved.

_Hey everyone, this is my first Harry Potter fic, hope you enjoy. I've been writing it for quite a while and will try to update about once a week – Mo_


	2. Ahead by a Century

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this story_

**Chapter 2: Ahead by a Century**

True to Dumbledore's prediction Madame Pomfrey kept Hermione until nearly noon the next day. When she was finally released she was glad to see new clothes had been provided. The ones she had arrived in were torn and bloodstained. She slipped on the jeans and t-shirt smiling at the dragon on the front tucking her wand into her pocket. It was lunch so she decided to go straight to the Great Hall in deference to her growling stomach.

All eyes turned to her when she entered. Fortunately it was Saturday so her muggle clothes weren't out of place but it was rare for Hogwarts to receive a new student above first year and certainly not after the term had started. She had come up with a back-story for herself that wasn't far from the truth: her parents had been killed a month ago and she had left France shortly after the arrangements had been made and hadn't been well enough to attend school until now. What she didn't know was what she would say to James and Sirius if they questioned the means of her arrival.

Hermione looked shyly up and down the Gryffindor table hating being friendless. She sat at one end of the table ignoring the questioning glances and proceeded to fill her plate. She wished she had a book at least so she could read to avoid looking at the people around her and ignore their eyes on her. She was surprised when a few minutes later James and Sirius came over with another boy in tow. Hermione looked up at her former professor in surprise. While it was obviously the same person Lupin looked very different from the man she had known. He had fewer scars and no grey hair or the lines caused by stress and grief that had distinguished his older self. Hermione decided he was quite attractive.

"Hey Hermione, this is our friend Remus. Can we join you?" Sirius looked hopeful. She smiled and nodded and the three sat down, Siruis beside her and James and Remus across the table. "I'm Sirius and this is James in case you didn't catch our names before." Sirius studied the girl across from him. When he had found her in the hallway she had been bruised and he hadn't noticed much past that. Now that she was healed he could see she was beautiful although she didn't seem to be aware of it. Her chestnut hair fell in wild curls to her mid back and her long lashed offset dark honey eyes. There was a long scar from the corner of her right eye down to her jaw line but instead of detracting from her appearance it gave her a slightly dangerous edge that appealed to him even more.

"So you're a Gryffindor are you?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm a transfer from Beauxbatons. 7th year. I'm excited to be here, I've heard Hogwarts is a great school."

"It is" Remus looked thoughtful. "If you're from Beauxbatons why aren't you French?"

"Umm" _shit_, Hermione thought_ why didn't I think about that_? _Stupid!_ "I grew up in England but moved to Paris when I was 9 with my parents who opened a dentistry practice there."

"You're a muggleborn then?" Remus was the only one who seemed to know what dentistry was. Both James and Sirius seemed to clue in at the statement.

"Yeah" She wondered when the twenty questions would end.

James jumped in "Why did you transfer to Hogwarts, and where were you for the first 2 weeks of class?"

Hermione looked down. It wasn't hard to act sad about this; she still felt her parent's deaths quite acutely. It had been devastating when Fred and George had gotten her word of their deaths. Remus had died protecting them marking the end of the marauders.

"My parents died a month ago, I... I haven't really been up for it before now."

The guys exchanged a horrified look.

"I'm so sorry," Sirius racked his brain for a topic change. His questions about her arrival would have to wait. "So you're a 7th year, what classes are you taking?"

Hermione was grateful for his attempt even though it was slightly obvious.

"Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Arithmacy and Ancient Runes."

"Wow, Mooney looks like you'll have a new friend." James said playfully. "He's the brain of our little group, but the smartest in our year is my girlfriend, Lily." Hermione smiled at the way James' chest puffed up. "We're head boy and girl, any questions you have just come to us."

"Excuse our friend" Sirius said with a knowing grin. "He's still in shock Lily finally agreed to go out with him, he's been trying since 2nd year." She laughed; glad to see Harry's parents' relationship had already gotten underway. Her elation would not last long though.

"Hey guys." Hermione's hands clenched into fists as she looked up to see Peter Pettigrew taking a seat next to Remus. Sirius noticed her reaction and looked at her curiously but the other guys continued on oblivious as Hermione reminded herself to keep breathing.

"Hey Peter, this is Hermione, she's a new 7th year. Hermione this is our friend Peter." Remus introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Peter," Hermione she knew she had to get out of there immediately before she did something stupid. "Well I need to go; I have a couple weeks of classes and assignments to catch up on. I'll see you guys later." She gave them one last strained smile before jumping up and fleeing the hall.

Sirius watched her go wondering why she reacted so strongly to someone she had never met before. He eventually put it out of his mind and began discussing the Marauders next prank on the Slytherins.

******

Hermione was up early the next morning. In the beginning of sixth year the trio had realized that not being trained was a good way of ending up dead so had started preparing themselves for the battle to come. The first step had been getting in shape. She now ran at least 10 miles every day, as well as practicing Karate, Taeqwondo and sword combat. She finished her morning run never noticing the watchful eyes of the headmaster upon her.

******

That afternoon Sirius was grudgingly entering the library to work on a Potions essay for Slughorn. He quickly spotted Hermione sitting at a table tucked back into the shelves and made his way towards her.

"Hey, can I join you?"

"Of course" Hermione moved some of her spare parchment to clear a space for him.

"What are you working on?" He peered at the book she had open.

"The defense essay you had due on Friday. According to the notes left for me Professor Baine wanted an essay on methods for warding against muggles. I couldn't decide so I'm doing a comparison. First there are the wards they use on a building like Hogwarts, or on St. Mungo's, that make the building look unappealing or unsafe. Then there are actual muggle repelling wards which plant false thoughts or cause intense feelings that they use somewhere like the Quidditch World Cup." Sirius raised his eyebrows surveying some of what she had written over her shoulder. It was far above anything he understood and included quite a few arithmetic calculations.

"Wasn't that essay supposed to be a foot and a half?" he teased looking at the three feet she had already. Hermione blushed slightly.

"I couldn't do the topic justice with so little." Sirius let out a laugh and pulled out his potions. She certainly was a bookworm. They worked quietly for half an hour before Hermione triumphantly began rolling up her three and a half foot essay. Sirius looked up at the interruption and a question popped in his head.

"Hermione, why did you react that way to Peter yesterday? You looked like you wanted to jump across the table and strangle him; I thought I was going to have to restrain you from doing just that. You've never met him before have you?" He watched her reaction closely.

Hermione bit her lip before replying. She was always a terrible liar and knew he would see through her.

"No, I've never met him before. I'm not sure why I reacted that way, just something about him. It was probably misdirection from talking about my parents. I still get really upset about it." Sirius nodded but could tell she wasn't being honest, at least not completely, she was definitely hiding something. He had another question to ask anyway.

"Why did we find you unconscious in the hallway when you first got here? And how did you get hurt, broken ribs are no small thing" He watched as her brow furrowed.

"I..." Hermione thought furiously trying to come up with an explanation. "I was exploring the castle and must have fallen; I'm not really sure what happened. Madam Pomfrey said I had a concussion, confusion isn't uncommon." She kept her head down not meeting Sirius' eyes knowing her excuse was weak at best.

Sirius knew she was lying. He didn't know what the truth was but she definitely wasn't giving the full story. Her lack of French accent, her unexpected arrival and her reaction to Peter were all suspicious. He shook his head. Sirius wasn't sure what she was hiding but he was determined to figure it out.

********

Classes went fairly well even though Hermione started two weeks late. She was surprised how many of the professors were the same. One noticeable difference was Professor Baine who had taken up the cursed Defense position for that year.

Hermione settled into her first Defense lesson the Gryffindors shared with the Ravenclaws, apprehensive about the teacher. The most she had learned about the subject in the past had come from books and practical experience with very little being learned in the class itself. She smiled slightly thinking back to the success of the DA.

"Alright, everyone settle down." Professor Baine commanded as he entered the room. Hermione studied him in surprise. He was young; at most 25, but everyone in the class immediately turned their attention to him. Apparently he held their respect. He was around 6 foot and had short brown hair with bright green eyes. Hermione could understand why she had overheard some of the female students carrying on about him.

"We have a new student for those of you who haven't met her yet. Miss Hermione Granger." He looked at her expectantly and she gave a slight wave. "Miss Granger, you are a transfer from Beauxbaton correct?"

"Yes sir." Hermione replied wishing he would stop drawing attention on her.

"Well I've already received some catch-up work from you and so far it seems exemplary but I'm curious as to how your book knowledge transfers to practical skill. I'm unfamiliar with the Beauxbaton defense curriculum. I was hoping I could pair you up with another student for a duel to see how advanced your skills are." Hermione bit her lip. She knew her dueling techniques were not exactly acceptable by many school standards. She gave a slow nod of ascent. "Excellent. Alright, Mr. Lupin, would you be so kind as to help us with this little test?"

A murmur ran through the class as both students made their way to the front of the class where a large empty space was already present. Remus was known to be a respectable dueler.

"On my mark, standard rules, nothing life threatening and absolutely no unforgivables." Professor Baine stepped back. Remus and Hermione faced each other and bowed before assuming ready positions. "Begin."

Hermione was moving before he even finished the word. She darted left and forward while aiming a silent stunner at Remus. He seemed a bit shocked at her speed but blocked it returning with a petrificus. Hermione didn't bother to block it and instead rolled under it coming to a crouch and firing off two stunners in quick succession. Remus barely blocked them and was unprepared for the floor beneath his feet suddenly becoming a waste deep swamp. Hermione easily picked him off with another stunner as he tried to free himself from sinking in.

She quickly banished the swamp leaving Remus unconscious on the floor before turning back to the teacher. He and the rest of the class were watching with slightly shocked looks.

"Bravo Miss Granger. That was quite a demonstration. An excellent show of incantationless magic. Who taught you to keep moving like that when you fight?" Professor Baine walked over to Remus and revived him.

"A teacher of mine said that the stiller you stay the easier you are to hit. Even the best shield spells can't stand up to everything." She left out that the teacher had been her best friend and not a professor.

"An excellent lesson, everyone here should take note. In real combat you learn quickly that stillness is a recipe for disaster. It doesn't matter how quickly you fire off spells if your opponent can hit you easily. Thank you Miss Granger and Mr. Lupin." Both students returned to their seats and Hermione tried to ignore the other students looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and shock.

********

Her first potions class didn't go quite as smoothly. It was fine until the end; she was partnered with Lily who Slughorn adored. They were gathering up their things when Slughorn approached her asking her to stay for a few minutes after class. Hermione groaned internally knowing what he likely wanted to speak to her about but seeing no way around it.

"Miss Granger, I looked over a few of the essays you've submitted so far and I must say you have a keen mind. I'm not sure if anyone has mentioned it to you yet but I have a little club of sorts. I take gifted students under my wing and help them when they need it. Despite you're disadvantaged birth I believe you would make an excellent addition to my little group."

Hermione had to stop herself from hitting him straight out. She took a breath to calm herself before starting in on him.

"In what way is my birth disadvantaged?" She bit out between clenched teeth.

"Why, you're a muggleborn of course. But in spite of that you show so much promise." Slughorn clearly did not notice her fury.

"I'm sorry _sir_, but I don't see how being muggleborn affects my potential. I have no interest in joining your little club." She grabbed her bag and stormed out leaving the potions professor very confused as to how his generous offer could be refused.

********

Hermione's first session with Professor Dumbledore was on Wednesday of her second week. They had been at dinner when an owl delivered the message to her.

"Remus it looks like I'll have to take a rain check on that Arithmacy lesson." Remus had agreed to help catch her up in the class since there were so few other students.

"Got a hot date?" Remus smirked at the way Padfoot's head whipped around at this.

"No, I have to go talk to Professor Dumbledore about how classes are going. It's so rare to have a transfer student that he wants to keep an eye on how I'm fitting in." The explanation was plausible enough even if it was omitting a large portion of the truth.

Her meeting with Dumbledore went until midnight. He was impressed by the knowledge she had and was particularly interested in the Horcrux's. Since she wasn't sure when they were each created it was difficult to say whether they could be retrieved immediately but both knew that their destruction was of the highest priority.

When Hermione made it back to the tower she was surprised to find the common room not empty. Sirius was reading in one of the chairs by the fire when she came in. She smiled at him and made to go to bed but was stopped by his voice.

"That was an awful long meeting for just seeing how you were fitting in." Hermione turned and regarded him steadily.

"Professor Dumbledore knows I have no one else left in the world to turn to. He's being very supportive and helping me deal with what's happened." It was partly true but it was also a low blow. Reminding Sirius of the loss of her parents was sure to silence his enquiries. Sure enough he looked down before meeting her eyes again.

"I'm sorry, it was a thoughtless comment."

"It's alright Sirius, goodnight." She turned and slowly made her way up the girl's stairs thankful to have avoided explaining the truth and wondering how much longer she could guilt Sirius into silence.

********

_Hey everyone, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	3. It's a Good Life If You Don't Weaken

_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from this story_

**Chapter 3 - It's a Good Life If You Don't Weaken**

Hermione had never had any close female friends. She had talked to Ginny on occasion but her schoolgirl crush on the Boy-Who-Lived had never endeared the younger girl to Hermione. Lily was something different entirely. For the first time Hermione found a girl she could bond with who thought about things other than hair and makeup and fashion. Lily was as smart as Hermione and the two would often study, Lily helping to catch Hermione up on her school work. Since the other three girls they shared the dorm with spent most of their time with respective boyfriends the two had plenty of time to bond.

The two girls were sitting at lunch a week after Hermione's meeting with Dumbledore when James plopped down beside Lily.

"Hey Lils, would you like to go to Hogsmead with me next weekend?" He gave her what he hoped was a winning smile. Lily gave him a small one back and a quick peck.

"Of course I will you goof ball." The couple had apparently gotten together at the end of last year and was beyond sickeningly adorable.

Hermione smiled at the two of them. She had seen the notice about the trip the previous day but had already decided she would probably stay in Hogwarts studying. She didn't really have anyone to go with anyway. Her thoughts were interrupted when Sirius came and joined them.

"So Padfoot, who are you taking to Hogsmead this weekend?" Sirius sent him a roguish grin.

"Julie, she's a 6th year Hufflepuff." Lily shook her head.

"Sirius, how do you manage to get girls to still go out with you? Haven't they all learned by now that you're the love them and leave them type?"

"I'm just that good" Sirius said with a wink. "How about you Mooney, have your eye on anyone?"

"Well," Remus lowered his voice looking around. "I'm hoping Kelly will go with me. I haven't asked her yet, she's a 7th year Ravenclaw." Remus clarified seeing the confused look on Hermione's face. "How about you Hermione?"

"I'm just staying here I think" Hermione blushed looking at the table. "I still have a lot of catching up to do, and since the castle will be quiet it'll be a good time to do it."

"Oh you can't stay here!" Lily looked horrified at the prospect. "We'll all go as a group, you can come along. You've never been to Hogsmead before have you?" Hermione almost said yes but then remembered her cover.

"No, I've read about it but never been there before. It's the largest wizarding community in Britain isn't it?"

"Yes, which is why you have to come." The guys all nodded along to Lily's statement.

"She's right Hermione, you can't miss out," Sirius insisted. "The sweet shop is amazing, and so is the joke shop. And the Three Broomsticks is always fun."

Hermione didn't think she had much of a choice so she gave in and agreed hoping she wouldn't be the odd one out, or stuck with Peter the entire time because she couldn't imagine him getting a date. She had managed to avoid him as much as possible but if she had to spend any one on one time with him she knew she would do something rash.

*******

Saturday came quickly. Hermione had met with Dumbledore again, and she got the feeling Sirius was continuing to watch her, but so far he still hadn't discovered anything important. She and Lily made their way to the common room around 8 to meet the guys for breakfast before heading to the village.

An hour later Hermione was walking to Hogsmead with James, Lily, Sirius, Julie, Remus, Kelly, Peter and his 5th year Hufflepuff date Patty. She felt supremely foolish for being the only one without a date but Lily and the Marauders had been insistent that she come along and had caught her when she had attempted to sneak away to the library. It hadn't been bad so far, Sirius and Lily made sure she was never walking alone but Sirius' date was starting to look at her funny. Hermione was surprised by Kelly. In the time she had known Remus he had only dated Tonks and had never mentioned previous relationships. Kelly was medium hight with short dark hair and a spunky personality. In many ways she reminded Hermione of Tonks which amused her endlessly; apparently this was Remus type.

"Alright, where do you want to go first?" Lily looked around at the group.

"Zonko's!" All four boys replied immediately. Lily and Hermione laughed rolling their eyes and the other girls just standing to the side watching. Everyone agreed and they quickly made their way to the store.

The store was already packed with students when they arrived. The boys immediately moved to their favorite products discussing what they needed to stock up on. Hermione looked around the store amazed how little it had changed from now to her time. She scolded herself for the thought. This was her time now. She still couldn't get used to it. She moved about the store trying to remember everything she, Harry and Ron had used not only for pranks but for spying or weapons as well. Many of the prank items sold were also useful for distractions whether to escape or attack while in a hostile situation.

She was collecting her items when Sirius wandered over.

"You didn't strike me as the prank type Hermione, what're all these for?"

Hermione gave an impish grin while continuing to collect the items from her mental list. She grabbed some boomerangs before answering.

"You should know better then to trust appearances. Besides, there are lots of uses for stuff like this. You'll have to wait and see what I end up using them for." She moved through the crowd leaving Sirius watching surprised.

After Zonko's they went to Honeydunks, Scrivenshafts and to everyone but Lily, Hermione and Remus' dismay, the book store. It was almost 2 when they were finished shopping and they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks. Julie threw a hissy fit and stormed off because Sirius refused to spend some alone time with her and Patty had bailed earlier after one too many awkward comments from Peter.

"Padfoot what was that all about, I've never seen you turn down alone time with a girl before." James started teasing once they were seated with drinks.

"She probably just wanted to drag me into Madam Puddifoots and I hate that place, it's so frilly and sickening." Everyone around the table nodded in agreement and Hermione took a moment to remember she shouldn't know what they were talking about and quickly stopped nodding.

"What's Madam Puddifoots?" She tried to look confused but saw Sirius looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

"It's this tea shop down a side street from the book store." Remus got this slightly sick look. "It's all pink and kittens and frills with hearts everywhere. It's supposed to be romantic but usually fails quite spectacularly. I don't know why most girls like going there." He seemed to suddenly remember he had a date and looked at her sheepishly hoping he hadn't just inserted his foot in his mouth.

"It's alright," Kelly laid a hand on his arm. "I hate the place too. Some of my friends go crazy over it. I went in there once and had to leave almost immediately, it was making me nauseous." Remus looked relieved at her response.

*******

That night Hermione and Lily were chatting as they were getting ready for bed. They shared the dorm with three other girls, Brenda, Natalie and Teresa but all three had boyfriends and were usually out late if they came back at all.

"What did you think of Hogsmead?"

"It was a lot of fun; I really enjoyed Zonko's and the bookstore. I felt bad for Sirius though, and Peter I suppose, having their dates run out on them."

"Well Sirius did spend a majority of his time ignoring Julie and talking to you. I don't like her but she was jealous. Patty on the other hand can't be blamed other then she accepted Peter's offer in the first place. He seems like a sweet guy but he's just too awkward and weird, I just can't really see him with a girlfriend."

Hermione nodded not wanting to say something mean about Peter so she went back to Lily's previous comment.

"Sirius was really ignoring Julie? I didn't even notice, I feel kind of bad now, I didn't mean to monopolize him." Lily grinned.

"I don't think you were doing anything, Sirius just preferred your company to hers." Hermione snorted at this.

"Yeah right, Sirius is going to ignore one of the prettiest girls in school to pay attention to me? Somehow I doubt that, I've got nothing on her, looks wise anyway."

"Are you joking?" Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Hermione you're gorgeous and so much more naturally so then the likes of Julie. Not only that but you've got a personality and something in your head to back it up. Any guy would have to be crazy not to like you."

"Then the world is insane. I've had exactly one guy show interest in me ever, and that was in fourth year. I've accepted that I'm 'one of the guys', not someone they'd consider dating."

"You're wrong, and someday I'll convince you of it." Hermione didn't bother arguing. Lily was quiet for a few minutes continuing to get ready before she turned to Hermione.

"We're friends right?" Hermione was surprised by the question but nodded. "Well, I can't help but notice your nightmares. It seems like almost every night you wake up screaming. You repeat the same names over again, Harry, Ron, sometimes Remus and Sirius too. What are they about?"

"The past" Hermione looked down. "I've had a lot of people I love die, some of them in front of me. I see what's happened and what could happen every night. I guess since I've become friends with Remus and Sirius they've got added into that mental parade." Lily looked shocked as Hermione quickly got in bed pulling the curtain around her. She made sure to cast a silencing charm around her bed after that.

*******

That wasn't Hermione's only awkward moment with her roommate. She had been getting changed one morning thinking Lily and Natalie were still asleep when she heard a horrified gasp behind her.

"Hermione! Your back… what happened?" Lily's tone conveyed shock and horror. Hermione quickly pulled on her shirt to cover the multitude of scars across her back and arms before turning. Natalie looked on in confusion having not seen the scars.

"I guess you could call them battle wounds. They're from a couple different times. I didn't have a chance to get them magically healed in time to prevent the scaring." Hermione had many scars which was why she usually chose long sleeves and used glamour charms. The most prominent had been from Fenrir Greyback when he was in wolf form. She had narrowly avoided being bit but had come out of the fight far from unscathed. Her only condolence was that he hadn't made it out of their fight alive. The only scar people regularly saw was the one on her face which she found difficult to conceal even with charms and makeup.

"I'm so sorry Hermione."

"It's not a big deal" Hermione couldn't deal with pity. "It happened, I'll always have the reminders. I've moved on." She walked to the bathroom closing the door to end further discussion.

"What was that?" Asked Natalie once Hermione had gone.

"I'm really not sure." Lily felt guilty. She had not meant to draw attention to something that Hermione obviously wanted desperately to conceal.

*******

The next few weeks went smoothly. Hermione was shocked when she suddenly realized she'd already been back in time a month. She fell into a pattern, wake up at 5, exercise, go to classes, do homework and when that was finished research all she could find that would help with Horcrux's and defeating Voldemort. Most Wednesday's were spent talking to Dumbledore, both about how she was doing and giving him all the information and advice she could. She had grown quite close to the headmaster and had begun to regard him as a grandfather figure instead of just a teacher. On weekends she'd always spend a few hours in the Room of Requirement sparring and dueling. She still missed Harry and Ron terribly but knew even if she got back to where she came from at least one wouldn't be waiting for her. She was trying not to think of where she'd come from as 'her time' anymore, since it no longer was. This was her time now, and Hermione realized she had to come to terms with that. Even though she would never see 'her' Harry and Ron again she would see them in some respect when they were born.

She was almost finished her work out on a Tuesday morning when she saw James, Sirius and Peter walking towards the castle. She was surprised to see them out so early before realizing that it had been the full moon the night before. They were no doubt on their way back from the Shrieking Shack. They started heading towards her watching her continue her Taekwondo curiously.

"Morning Hermione!" Sirius seemed all too cheerful for having been out all night. "What are you doing up so early?"

She finished her combination and turned to them.

"Just my morning routine, I come out here every morning to run and practice." She didn't mention the hours she also spent in the Room of Requirement battling the imaginary Death Eaters the room provided. "What're you guys doing out of bed, I thought it took Merlin himself to get the three of you up before the last possible minute." It was true; they were infamous for dashing into the great hall minutes before breakfast was over and eating on the way to first class.

"A prankster never tells milady." Hermione rolled her eyes and bit back a smile at Sirius' tone. "I'm sure you figure it out" he winked at her. "Well we'll let you get back to it, see you later!" The trio set off for the castle and Hermione did as suggested.

Once they were out of earshot James turned to Sirius.

"She never struck me as the fitness type" he glanced back to where she was working with a quarterstaff now. "She's a very... interesting girl. Lily told me she wakes up screaming most nights and when she asked Hermione about it all she said was a lot of people she loved have died. She never gets letters, it's like everyone from her past is gone. I know her parents are dead but you would think someone from Beauxbaton would miss her and try to contact her."

"Yeah" Sirius nodded. "There are definitely things about her that bug me. Who dedicates themselves as much as she does? She does extra assignments, I don't' know if you've noticed, and they're not for credit, just research of her own. They're usually about the dark arts or defense against them. She fell asleep while working on one so I read it, it involved blood magic as a way to shield from the killing curse. I didn't think something like that was even possible."

"There's the way she is around the castle too. Nothing about it seems to surprise her, and I've never even seen her fall into a trick step. Even the third years still do that occasionally." James held the door as the others walked through. "She seems so comfortable for having just gotten here."

"You think she's untrustworthy?" Peter looked hopeful. He didn't like the way Hermione acted towards him, although he'd never picked up on her barely controlled fury directed towards him. Whenever she was around the Marauders she did her best to exclude him from the conversation and rarely spoke to him directly.

"No, she seems alright," Sirius frowned. "I just wish I knew what she was hiding. She gets this look when she thinks no one is watching. It's in her eyes, like she's seen things, horrible things, that we can't begin to imagine. She's damaged."

******

Late that night Hermione was sitting staring at the fire long after the rest of Gryffindor had turned in. She heard him come down the stairs and pause before crossing to sit beside her. Sirius broke the silence first.

"I know we haven't known each other that long, but I want you to know that you can trust me with whatever you're hiding." He glanced over and saw her determinately looking into the fire. "You keep pulling away from us whenever anyone asks something about your past. We'll accept you, whatever you tell us."

"How can you say that" Sirius was surprised by the bitterness in her voice. "How can you say that you won't judge me for where I'm from, for the things I've done, when you have no idea. I keep things to myself because it's better this way. I've lost too many people, I can't lose you all again." She quickly got up and fled to the girl's dormitory before Sirius could ask any more questions, leaving him wondering why she said 'again'.

_Hey everyone, I'm very sorry this update is so late. My computer died last week and it's taken me till today to finally fix it, but it's up and running, I'm in the process of reinstalling everything so I'll be back to updating once a week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and Banana Flavored Eskimo you'll be seeing Snape soon enough. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. - Mo_


	4. So Hard Done By

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from this story_

**Chapter 4 - So Hard Done By**

Hermione's first run in with Snape happened a few days later. She had been avoiding him as much as possible since her arrival and had previously been successful. She was returning from a chat with Dumbledore late when she turned a corner and slammed into him.

"Well well, if it isn't our newest student." He sneered at her as she collected the contents of her bag where they'd spilled all over the floor. "You should watch where you're going, wouldn't want to have an accident now would you?"

She shuddered at his tone remembering that before James and Lily's deaths he had been a fully fledged death eater, he didn't allegedly turn spy till the second war. She got up trying to keep going down the hallway but he stepped in her way.

"Where are you going _mudblood_?" Her eyes lit with fury at the term.

"Back to my common room, Snape. I would suggest you get the hell out of my way before I hex you." He gave a cruel laugh at that.

"That's almost cute. You? Hex me? I doubt you've ever gotten in a fight in your life, there's nothing you could do against..." He trailed off astonished to find her wand dimpling the skin of his neck.

"Please, please test me. I've had a really bad couple of years and taking it out on the likes of you is really tempting." She leaned in and lowered her voice even though there was no one around to hear. "How about you go lick the boots of your half-blood master, you are hypocrites together after all. If you ever come near me or I hear the word mudblood pass your lips again I will hex you within an inch of your life, and don't worry, I'm more then capable." She turned to walk away and almost too late heard him whisper _sectumsempra_. She dodged in time to avoid most of the curse but hissed as it grazed her left arm. She whipped around and sent a stunner back at him and Snape dropped like a bag of stones not expecting her speed. She stood there looking at him trying to decide what to do. He was lucky she hadn't responded with something lethal, which had become her habit when dealing with Death Eaters. Hermione shook her head and decided to leave him there but not before searching him for anything helpful. Coming up empty she grabbed his wand tossing it down a nearby corridor then walked back to the common room ignoring the pain from her arm. Her stunner wouldn't wear off until morning so hopefully Snape would be found and punished for being outside his common room.

She had been hoping the common room would be empty so she could avoid questions about why she was hurt but saw Sirius, James and Remus around the fire. They looked up and smiled when she entered before noticing the gash along the bicep of her left arm. The sectumsempra spell had caused multiple deep cuts which were bleeding heavily.

"Hermione!" Sirius was instantly at her side guiding her by her good arm to a seat. "What happened?" He looked at her arm before Remus pushed him out of the way and cut away the sleeves of Hermione's robes.

"It's not as bad as it looks, just a bit of an accident." She watched as Remus began casting spells and sighed in relief as the pain lessened.

"Accident my ass!" James fingered his wand. "You just tell me who and where and we'll make them pay." Hermione smiled at how much Harry had taken after his father, fortunately with a bit of his mother's good sense.

"I took care of it, don't worry. He attacked me when my back was turned or he wouldn't have gotten me at all. I stunned him and left him wandless in a hallway, hopefully Filch finds him." Hermione had been very surprised to find a young Filch prowling the halls on her arrival; it was weird (but relieving) to see him without Mrs. Norris.

"Someone attacked you with your back turned? James is right, we're going to go kick his ass." Sirius looked murderous at the thought.

"No guys, I really did take care of it." She smiled gratefully at Remus. "Thanks, that would have taken me a lot longer." Her wounds had stopped bleeding but there were long angry red scars left behind Hermione knew would not fade. _Just a few more for the collection _she thought with an internal sigh. The cuts were healed but still hurt and Hermione wanted nothing more than to escape the boys and fall into bed.

"At least tell us who it was" Remus seemed as furious as the other two.

"Only if you promise not to do anything rash. I'm more then capable of looking after myself, have been for a while now." The three nodded and she glared at them briefly before answering. "It was Snape. I ran into him in the hallway, he called me a mudblood, I threatened him a little and he attacked me while I was walking away. It was partly my fault; I never should have turned my back on him." She looked at their now murderous faces. "I meant it when I said don't do anything. He may be a slimy git but he's not worth detention or worse over. Just let it go, please."

Sirius gave a frustrated grunt and dropped into the seat beside Hermione.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her arm towards him to examine it.

"Yeah, I've had far worse. There'll be scars but it wasn't life threatening." As she said this she saw several of her other scars were now visible since she hadn't concealed them that day due to the long sleeves she had been wearing. She pulled her arm away from Sirius and pulled the remainder of her sleeve further down hoping to cover them. She could see alarm in Sirius eyes and knew he had noticed them.

"You should tell Dumbledore" Remus said. "Snape shouldn't get away with this."

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. "I'll mention it to him, but don't expect much. I have a feeling Snape will be more useful if left alone."

"What do you mean?" Sirius looked intrigued. Hermione quickly realized she had said too much.

"Nothing important" she quickly got up, swaying slightly as vertigo hit her. "I'm off to bed, thanks for helping me tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." The guys watched Hermione quickly head up the girl's stairs wondering what she was talking about. Sirius couldn't stop thinking about her scars but didn't mention them to the other two boys. She had done a good job of hiding them before that, obviously she didn't want them seen.

* * *

Hermione had been thrilled when Dumbledore had offered her a subscription to the Daily Prophet. She knew it would be a good way to keep tabs on what Voldemort was up to, what he was planning, and she had been right. But being one of the few that saw the pattern behind the events was starting to wear thin. It was almost November and the numbers of mysterious disappearances and deaths were increasing each week.

She was currently looking in disgust at the morning issue. Lucius Malfoy was smiling on the front shaking hands with some important ministry official having donated a large sum of galleons to St. Mungo's. Hermione knew what Malfoy's money would accomplish in the future and shuttered to think he was laying the ground work for his eventual pardon of Death Eater activities. She sighed and continued flipping through the paper until Sirius sat across from her.

"Something in there got you down?" Hermione wasn't sure how but Sirius always seemed to know when something was bothering her, no matter how well she tried to hid it.

"Pureblood slime balls buying favor with the ministry." Sirius laughed as he looked at the front page.

"You pegged that one. Malfoy graduated 4 years ago, just married my darling cousin Narcissia. He's definitely not doing anything good with the influence he's gaining spending his daddy's money."

"I just wish things were different" Hermione sighed setting aside the paper. "The ministry says their all for equality and to some extent they are, but pureblood money always seems to matter a hell of a lot more than anyone else's."

"You follow politics?" Sirius asked as he reached for the bacon.

"Just what they print in the paper and it's never seemed encouraging for someone like me." Hermione rested her head in her hand. "When I was little I always wanted to get into politics. After I learned about the wizarding world I was determined for 3 years that someday I'd be Minister for Magic. Then reality started setting in and I realized what this world is like. It doesn't matter if I have the best grades, or the most experience, or whatever else. I'm always going to be passed over for someone with more money and purer blood."

"Maybe it'll change. Maybe 20 years from now the world will be a different place."

"Yeah," Hermione gave a bitter laugh at the though. "Yeah the world is going to be _**so**_ different 20 years from now. The Malfoys of the world won't still be getting preferential treatment while muggleborns and people who stand up for muggleborn rights are walked over." Hermione thought about Mr. Weasley who despite how good he was at his job and how hard he worked could only barely make ends meet. "It's going to take a lot more then 20 years for the wizarding world to change, I'm beginning to doubt it'll happen in my lifetime, especially now." The last part was said softly, Hermione talking more to herself then Sirius.

* * *

The first Saturday of November found Hermione and Lily sitting with three very green Marauders plus Peter in the Great Hall. It was Gryffindor's first match of the Quidditch season against Ravenclaw and all three boys were on the team. James and Remus were chasers while Sirius was a beater. Hermione smiled watching them pick at their breakfasts. Sirius had given up entirely and was just drinking a cup of coffee. James looked exactly like Harry before every game, terrified.

"What are you smiling about?" Sirius was happy to see Hermione looking happy, it was very rare that she would smile.

"You three remind me of my friends Harry and Ron. They were always like this before Quidditch matches too." Everyone looked at Hermione in mild surprise. She never volunteered information about her life before they met her. The only times they had heard her mention her old friends was when she was screaming them out in her nightmares.

"You went to Beauxbaton with them?" Sirius quickly forgot his nerves eager to see if Hermione would share anything more. She looked at the five expectant faces and decided it couldn't hurt to say a little more.

"Yeah, they were my best friends. When I first started school I hadn't ever had real friends before, everyone thought I was a stuck-up bookworm. We became friends on Halloween of first year after one of our many adventures and were almost inseparable after that. They taught me that breaking the rules and goofing off on occasion isn't always a bad thing and that people aren't always right just because they've managed to gain positions of power." Hermione smiled wistfully thinking of her first friends.

"What happened to them?" Everyone cringed at Peter's question knowing the events that led to her nightmares wouldn't be something she was willing to talk about.

"They… I don't really want to talk about it." Hermione looked down at her plate and the rest could practically see her walls slamming back down. Sirius glared at Peter while Lily tried to salvage the situation.

"That's alright Hermione. Well boys, I think it's about time you got to the change rooms." Hermione smiled slightly as the boys realized the time and sprinted from the hall as the remaining trio shouted good luck after them.

Half an hour later Lily and Hermione made their way to the stands. Peter had disappeared shortly after the Marauders. Hermione had noticed he was missing more and more and suspected he had already switched allegiances. She made a mental note to watch the Marauders Map. In her time Voldemort had taken over Hogwarts and was using it for a base of operations. The trio had found the Map a convenient way to spy on him and Hermione had been carrying it when she was thrown back.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to another fine day for sport." Hermione snorted at this. In truth the weather was rather miserable although at least the rain had thus far held off. "Today we have the Gryffindor Lions versus the Ravenclaw Eagles. Here comes the Eagles, lead by team captain and chaser Bertram Aubrey. Following him is fellow chasers Tabby Solie and Myles Beuchat, beaters Doug Falter and Natalie Barham, keeper Isabel Placek and seeker Allison Gallaher!" The other side of the stands broke out cheering as the seven blue and silver players shot out circling the pitch. "Now everyone put your hands together for your Gryffindor Lions." Hermione laughed, it seemed to be tradition to have a Gryffindor announcer. "Captain and beater, Sirius Black with fellow Beater Duncan Sirk. Your chasers: James Potter, Remus Lupin and Lisa Clayton Speller as keeper and Max Saver as seeker!"The applause for the team was almost deafening but Hermione screamed along with them as the seven red and gold blurs streaked across the pitch.

Sirius and Bertram met in the middle of the pitch for the coin toss and soon the game was under way.

"Gryffindor takes possession early with Lupin getting the catch. He flips to Reith and she's off. Here comes Solie... OH! an excellent bludger by the Captain!" Hermione watched as the unfortunate Ravenclaw chaser was almost unseated by a bludger from Sirius. "Solie making her way towards the goal, nice flip to Potter... AND HE SCORES!! 10 - 0 Gryffindor!" Hermione could see McGonagall glaring at the announcer but he continued on oblivious.

The game was a good one lasting almost three hours before Saver caught the snitch just before Gallaher ending the game 360 - 150 Gryffindor. Lily spent a great deal of the time hiding her face in her hands terrified James would fall.

Hermione watched as Lily ran and threw herself on James snogging him when he landed. She watched the two glad that they had such happiness. Looking at them Hermione knew what she was doing was right, they deserved to live, to raise their son.

"They make a rather adorable couple don't they?" Hermione looked over to find Sirius standing beside her.

"Yeah, they suit each other. I'm glad they found each other. Speaking of couples, where's your latest fling?" Sirius was a notorious playboy and she was surprised there wasn't at least one girl hanging off him.

"I got bored of that a while ago. Come now Hermione, you're supposed to be observant. I haven't had a 'fling' since Julie, and you remember how that turned out. All those girls are fake; I guess that just doesn't cut it for me anymore." In truth Sirius had found his mind going more and more to a certain brunette bookworm, but he couldn't easily admit that too her. He felt she deserved much better than a playboy like himself.

_Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. -Mo_

_Banana Flavored Eskimo - Snape might get some love later, if he behaves himself_

_Sobatra - I'll probably have Tonks in the story later (she is one of my favorite characters) but I'm not sure in what capacity. I'm thinking of finding Remus some love sooner, he deserves it!_


	5. Lionized

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from this story_

**Chapter 5 – Lionized**

Hermione knew it would be a bad day as soon as she entered the potions room to see an evil gleam in Slughorn's eye. She turned down another of his 'generous' offers to join the Slugclub a few days before and had suspected from his reaction he wasn't taking it well.

"Everyone settle down. I've determined that the current seating arrangements are not the most conductive to learning. I have created a new seating assignment pairing students together in what I hope will be a more appropriate manner. When I call out your new partner please rearrange yourselves." Hermione cringed; she could already guess who she would get stuck with. "Lily Evans with Alan Crabbe, James Potter with Darius Lich, Sirius Black with Stephan Goyle, Remus Lupin with Bellatrix Black, Hermione Granger with Severus Snape, Brenda Gregg with Anita Zabini and Teresa Peterman with Irene Greengrass." Hermione groaned and sent Sirius a tortured look before moving over to where Snape was sitting. All the pairings were Gryffindor-Slytherin but she was sure she could not have gotten a worse partner. Except maybe Bellatrix, she pitied Remus.

Snape sneered at her as she sat beside him and she let out a sigh setting out the ingredients for the Blood-Replenishing Potion they were making that day. They worked in uncomfortable silence for the first half of the period before she could no longer stand it.

"Alright Snape. I know we don't get along, but since we're stuck with each other we might as well make the best of it. I won't try to sabotage you if you return the favor." Hermione wasn't sure how he would react but hoped this could be her opportunity to draw him away from Voldemort's influence. Predictably he sneered.

"I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine, but don't expect anything more. You're still at filthy mud…" He stopped as he felt her wand press to a treasured piece of his anatomy.

"I told you not to say that word again. I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate being a eunuch, so I suggest refraining from it. I'm very good with severing charms, always hit my mark." He nodded and she put away her wand. She felt a flash of satisfaction at the glimpse of fear she detected on his face. The rest of the period passed in peace and Hermione hoped it would only go up from there.

The other Gryffindors looked as downtrodden by the end of the lesson and all were grumbling about it as they walked towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Really, pairing us with the Slytherins? How could Slughorn do such a thing?" Sirius was ranting while the others remained silent. "So not all of us want to buy into his little elitist society. How could he do this?"

"Calm down Sirius." Hermione laid a pacifying hand on his arm. "We'll just have to… exact our revenge." The Marauders looked shocked at the evil smirk on her face and the conversation quickly switched to what sort of prank would be the most effective for their slimy professor.

*******

The castle emptied out for Christmas break and soon there were only a few students left, including herself, Remus and Sirius. They spent the days roaming the castle, doing their homework and playing wizards chess and exploding snap in the common room. Hermione used some of her extra time to up her exercise schedule spending at least two hours every day in the Room of Requirement. It was odd, she had met Kingsley Shackbolt a few weeks before, he was a third year and yet he had taught her so much in the future. Her tenses were giving her headaches.

Christmas Eve Hermione found herself up late in front of the common room fire after abandoning her futile attempts at sleep. The reality of the season had sunk in, her first Christmas without her parents, without Harry and Ron. She didn't even notice the tears on her cheeks or Sirius who had come down the dorm stairs and was watching her.

Hermione started when Sirius settled beside her on the couch. She was surprised when he pulled her too him but went gratefully. She had been holding herself up for so long it was nice to have someone helping.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No" Hermione wiped her eyes. "I've been so busy recently I hadn't considered what tomorrow meant. It just kinda hit me all at once." She shivered and Sirius pulled her in tighter.

"What to talk about it?" Not for the first time she wanted to say yes, but this was the first time she gave in to the desire.

"This is my first Christmas without my parents. It seems so surreal; I keep expecting to get an owl from them asking me why I'm not coming home. It's also the first Christmas since I started school that I haven't had Harry and Ron around. They were my best friends, and they're gone but they're not and it's all so confusing."

"You mean they're still alive?"

"No, no they're not still alive." Hermione felt the tears coming again. Even though Harry and Ron would probably be born some day they wouldn't grow up into the boys she had known. She was grateful, especially since Harry would avoid so much pain, but it made her so sad that she would never see her Harry and Ron again. She hoped the trio would exist again someday but she knew nothing would be like she remembered. The more she thought about the future the more she wondered what would change. Would all three of them still be born? Would they become friends, face their adventures? She knew the next Hermione Granger would not become anyone like herself. She wouldn't have the nightmares and the scars to remind her of the horrors, and even though she was grateful it also made her sad, because who would she become without all that as part of her?

"Hermione what are you hiding?" Hermione looked up in surprise at Sirius' question. "You seem so conflicted. Sometimes you look like there's nowhere you would rather be, but others you're so lonely and look like all you want to do is run. You've built these walls around you trying to keep us out. There are a lot of things that you've said and done that just don't add up. I want to trust you, I have a feeling I can and you don't seem like you're lying to me, but you're definitely hiding something, and it's something big. Every time you're in the same room as Peter you seem like you're holding yourself back from attacking him. You always seem to know more about Hogwarts then a new student should. You haven't questioned Remus about being away so often, or me, Peter and James about finding us on the grounds. Anytime Voldemort is brought up you get this fury around you, and you call him Riddle. I didn't even know that used to be his name before you used it. What's happened to you, and what are you hiding?"

Hermione just stared at Sirius for what felt to him like an eternity; she couldn't believe how many things he had picked up on. She was quickly going through all her options. She could deny everything. He wouldn't believe her and she would probably lose his friendship, maybe James, Remus and even Lily along with him. She could lie, or deflect, both of which he would probably see through with the same results as the first. Hermione may have been top of her class but never had been able to lie, especially when her hear wasn't in it. Her only option which resulted in her not losing everything she had built in this time was trusting him and telling him the truth. She had to hope that he would believe her, accept her past.

"It's possible you won't believe any explanation I give you, especially the truth. Then there's Dumbledore. I promised him I would keep what you're asking me to tell you a secret. If people found out the truth about me my life would be in danger. Riddle would stop at nothing to get his hands on me for the knowledge I hold. If you know you'll be in danger as well." She twisted her hands before raising her eyes to his. "If I tell you what you want to know, can I trust you'll keep it secret, from everyone, even James and Remus? I trust them too, but the more people who know the more dangerous things are going to get, I won't keep it from them forever, just for now. It's a burden none of you need to carry this soon." The future was a burden none of them should ever have to carry.

Sirius considered her offer. He wanted to trust her, there was something within him that told him he could. She claimed Dumbledore already knew her secrets.

"Alright, I'll keep whatever it is to myself for the time being. But, if you tell me something that's going to endanger lives I won't keep quiet." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"You don't have to worry. What I know is hopefully going to save many lives, including yours. This isn't going to be easy to hear, but it's very important you don't write me off as crazy too quickly. It's an unbelievable story." She waited until Sirius nodded before taking a breath to continue. "I was born September 19th 1979. My parents really were muggles and I didn't know about the wizarding world until I started at Hogwarts on September 1st 1991. While there I became close friends with two boys, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." She could tell from Sirius expression he didn't believe her. "I know Remus is a werewolf. When you and James figured it out the two of you along with Peter became animangi to keep him company during his transformations. Peter is a rat, James is a stag and you are a large black dog. You call yourself the Marauders; Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. You created the Marauders Map of Hogwarts and know more about its secrets then almost any other person excluding myself."

"So, you're from the future. If that's true how the hell did you end up here?"

"I was sent back from sometime in January of 1999. I'm not sure of the correct date, by that time Riddle was controlling almost everything. One by one we watched every major wizarding establishment fall under the control of that sadistic bastard. Harry, Ron and I went to the Ministry of Magic. We were trying to find something to help us fight Voldemort." Hermione didn't want to explain Horcruxes as well, they could wait. "We were found out. Ron went down to a Kedavra almost immediately. Harry and I got separated; I'm not sure what happened to him. I ended up in the Department of Mysteries and having ended up there once before was hoping to lose them inside. There's a room there filled with time devices. I was grazed by a reductor and fell into a table covered in Merlin knows what. I heard things breaking and next thing I knew I was at Hogwarts and James was trying to wake me up."

"That's how you ended up so hurt." Sirius paused. "You said one of your friends was Harry Potter. Is he James son?"

"Yes, Harry Potter was born to James and Lily Potter July 31st 1980. I met him on the train in first year, he was my best friend. He and James look almost identical, when I first woke up I thought it was Harry kneeling over me. I didn't realize it until I saw James eyes. Harry has his mother's eyes."

"Then you knew James and Lily in the future? Remus, Peter and I as well?" Hermione felt her stomach drop at what she had to say next.

"I never met James or Lily. They were murdered by Lord Voldemort on October 31st 1981. They were in hiding under a Fidelius charm, knowing that Riddle was looking for Harry. One of their closest friends who was acting as their secret keeper betrayed them."

"Peter... that's why you look like you want to attack him whenever you're in the same room." Hermione nodded still not looking up, not wanting to see the pain that was likely on Sirius face by now. She told him everything, from his time in Azkaban, to his death, to the events leading up to her being thrown back in time.

"Your death marked the beginning of our decent into what could easily be called hell. Dumbledore was killed a year later, murdered so a spy wouldn't be discovered. Voldemort himself tortured and murdered my parents trying to find me, and through me Harry. They were muggles and they knew almost nothing of what was going on, they didn't stand a chance. Remus died that night too, trying to protect them. Then I watched Ron die in front of me. Who knows what happened to Harry after that. I know you noticed my scars that night Snape attacked me. I've been in a lot of fights, those are the result. I remember each and every one, where I got it, who gave it to me. I've experienced two of the unforgivable and have witnessed the third more times than I would have cared to.

"I was relieved when Dumbledore told me I couldn't go back. Now I can give Harry the childhood he should have had away from the Dursley's abuse, with his parents, with a family. I won't watch you and Remus die again and won't watch as you try to exact revenge on the rat. Hopefully what I know can prevent all the loss and all the death and destruction I witnessed and read about." She waited after finishing before looking up and flinched at the expression on Sirius face. He looked shocked, hurt, disgusted, disbelieving and in so much pain she instinctively wrapped him in a hug. Neither was sure how long they stayed like that.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I know it sounds bad, and it was, but I won't let it happen again."

"No" Sirius pulled away framing Hermione's face with his hands. "I'm the one who should apologize. I only have to hear about that future, you had to live it. You've been through so much and not broken. You're incredibly strong." Hermione's breath caught as she realized how close she and Sirius were sitting, their faces only inches apart. She quickly pulled away breaking the contact.

"Just help me prevent it. I don't want Harry to grow up without parents; I don't want the next Hermione Granger to lose her parents, I don't want her to bear these scars. I don't want all the Order to die." Her voice faded and broke with grief "I don't want all those people to die." Sirius grabbed her and pulled her back into a hug.

"Don't worry, we'll save them. I promise Hermione, you won't have to face that future again."

********

Remus woke the next morning and found himself alone in the dorm room he shared with the other Marauders. Quickly dressing he made his way down to the common room looking for Sirius stopping dead at the sight in front of him. Sirius was lying on his back on one of the couches with Hermione curled into his side. She was draped across his chest, her legs were tangled with his and his arms were holding her tightly. Remus grinned and used an alarm spell to wake them.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius shouted as he started awake then almost fell off the couch when he met the brown eyes staring up at him. Hermione took a minute to realize their position before jumping off Sirius like she was scalded. Remus chuckled softly at their burning faces and took a seat in one of the armchairs.

"Looks like I missed something last night." Neither replied as Hermione took a seat carefully in another arm chair both avoiding eye contact. There was an awkward pause before Sirius jumped to his feet.

"Presents!" He almost ran to the tree grateful for the distraction. He grabbed Hermione's pile. "Ladies first." Hermione smiled at him before tearing into them. She got a set of Defense books from James, a photo album from Lily with pictures from the first half of the year and a dragon hide wrist wand sheath from Remus. She turned to find Sirius looking nervous before handing over a long thin box. "I hope you like it." Sirius was terrified at what her reaction would be.

Hermione opened the box and looked at the contents in wonder. Inside was a necklace made from white gold, but what was surprising was the charm. She hadn't told anyone, even Dumbledore, that she was an animangus yet there were two charms on the chain, one of a dog and the other of her form, a jaguar. She looked up at Sirius in amazement.

"How..?" She didn't know if Remus was aware as well. She saw Sirius give a small shake of his head and took it as a sign to wait. "It's beautiful Sirius, thank you. Help me put it on?" He did, neither noticed Remus watching the exchange with some curiosity.

The rest of the presents were soon opened, Remus receiving a book from Lily and a box of assorted pranks from James and Sirius. Sirius likewise received pranks from James, a book from Remus, and a new scarf and gloves from Lily. Hermione waited until the boys were done with their other presents before handing over identical boxes to each. They opened them to find knee length jackets made from what appeared to be leather.

"They're made from dragon hide. I sent one to James as well. I've used charms to add to the natural tendencies of dragon hide to repel magic. They'll withstand low level cutting and piercing charms. They are also impervious to uncharmed blades and could stop a bullet if you ever get in the way of a pissed off muggle." Both boys pulled them on and Hermione sucked in a breath. They were attractive on a normal day, but the dark dusters gave them an air of mystery and danger which made them even more appealing.

"Thanks Hermione" Sirius pulled her into a hug their earlier awkwardness forgotten. Remus excused himself to put his presents away giving them a few minutes alone.

"How did you know?" Hermione put her hand to the necklace he'd given her.

"I was looking for you at the start of November using the map. It said you were down beside the lake but when I looked out the widow I saw a black jaguar pacing the edge. I saw you in that form entre the forest then exit a few minutes later in this one. The necklace was my way of telling you I knew and that I didn't care because I'm one as well but I guess you beat me to that last night." Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek and quickly gathered her things to bring to her dorm leaving a confused Marauder behind.

*******

The morning passed quickly and Hermione did her best to enjoy herself and refused to think of how she had spent the night. Sirius watched her closely and did his best to keep her spirits up, grabbing her hand or pulling her into a hug whenever she seemed sad.

Remus had immediately noticed a change in the two. Sirius no longer sent Hermione looks of confusion or suspicion and Hermione didn't look nervous whenever Sirius glanced in her direction. He sent Sirius a few questioning glances which were ignored. He knew Hermione had told Sirius something, whatever she had been hiding and since it had seemingly brought them closer Sirius had accepted whatever her secret had been.

It was later in the day when Hermione had gone to the library to study that Remus got a chance to ask about the shift.

"So what's going on with you and Hermione?" He causally asked during their game of wizards chess.

"What do you mean?" Sirius tried playing dumb knowing it would do him no good.

"She told you her secret, sometime late last night judging by the bags under both your eyes. She's relaxed around you, not waiting for the other shoe to drop and you don't look at her like a riddle anymore. Then there's the way I found the two of you this morning." Sirius sighed cursing Lupin for his observational skills.

"We did talk last night, and I understand now what she's going through. It's not my place to say anything, that's up to her if and when she chooses. What I will say is that she's been through things we can't even imagine let alone understand and that she's trustworthy. Her secrets are ones worth keeping for everyone's sake."

"I'll trust you, but you know James won't like it right?" Sirius sighed and nodded. He and James had sworn a long time ago never to hide things from one another and his friend would be upset at the concealment but Sirius would keep Hermione's secret. She was right, it was far too important not to.

Late that night found Sirius and Hermione once again sitting in front of the fire after Remus had gone to bed, once more talking about the future.

"Why do you always call Voldemort Riddle? Most people refuse to say Voldemort, but you say that with ease as well."

"A wise man once said 'fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself'. Voldemort is just a word, nothing to be scared of. I call him Riddle for a couple reasons. My favorite is that it pisses him off. He was born Tom Marvolo Riddle. He is the heir of Slytherin through his mother's blood, but his father was a muggle, also Tom Riddle. The self-styled Lord Voldemort is nothing more than another half-blood. He doesn't deserve the title Lord. Also in my time after the Ministry fell they placed a Taboo on the word Voldemort. That means they could track anyone who said it. Rather than start calling him 'You-Know-Who' or 'He Who Must Not Be Named' we decided to call him something that would piss him off the most." Sirius nodded at the information before moving on to the question he wanted the answer to the most.

"Why does Peter do it? How could he betray all of us like that?"

"I can't be sure but I would think it's largely jealousy and fear. You, James and Remus are popular, talented and attractive." She ignored Sirius smirk at the last and continued. "Peter lives in your shadows, people tolerate him because he's your friend but he's not liked for himself and I'm sure he's already harboring resentment over it. Then there's Voldemort. Things are going to start getting very dark, and by then end of next semester he will start his terror campaigns. People like Peter who are cowardly and easily swayed will join him out of fear, believing they have chosen the winning side. Unfortunately in my time he was right, but he didn't live to see Riddle take over." Sirius swallowed nervously at the look of venom and cruel pleasure on Hermione's usually kind features.

"What happened to him?" Hermione gave a dark smile.

"We caught up to him a few months before I was sent back. I trapped him in his animangus form and fed him to Crookshanks, my kneazle." She paused at the look of horror on Sirius face. "It sounds harsh but the future you tried to kill him with your bare hands. Once you lose people you love it changes you. The first time I watched a Death Eater revive his stunned comrade so they could both continue killing my friends I decided to never let it happen again. I've never used an Unforgivable because they leave marks on your soul, take some of your humanity, but I have killed, both with magic and force. I couldn't tell you how much blood is on my hands but I know I haven't slept thought the night since I killed for the first time, Anthony Dolhov, more than a year ago. We're in the middle of a war, mercy and forgiveness are traits our enemy do not share. The difference between us and them isn't how much blood is spilt; it's how it haunts us later. Death Eaters enjoy killing, torturing and terrorizing. I'm haunted by the faces of those I've killed every time I close my eyes." Sirius pulled Hermione to him kissing the top of her curls. He couldn't imagine taking a life but she was right, you do anything for those you love, those you choose as family.

"It's alright Mione, I understand." Even though he couldn't fully Hermione appreciated the sentiment and cursed the fact that one day he would be able to say that in truth.

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoyed the big reveal, I was going to make it more dramatic but this seems to fit. I apologize for the confusion with my last update, I promise I'll leave it alone from now on. Cheers - Mo_


	6. Now The Struggle Has A Name

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from this story._

**Chapter 6: Now The Struggle Has A Name**

Hermione's next meeting with Dumbledore a few days after Christmas. Since she had made her intensions known it was unlikely Dumbledore would be too surprised.

"Professor, I know you wanted me to keep my secret to myself, and I'm sorry, but I told Sirius." She gnawed on her lower lip waiting. He surveyed her over his half-moon spectacles before giving a small sigh.

"I suppose that was an eventuality, you need more than an old man to confide in. Does this means you'll be telling Mr.'s Potter and Lupin, and Miss Evans as well?"

"I'm not sure sir. I'll tell them eventually but I'm hoping not to for a while yet. I don't want to see that pain on anyone else's face. It was bad enough telling one person, but three more that they'll be betrayed by someone they think of as a brother and it will indirectly lead to all their deaths?" Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't think I'll tell them until after graduation if I can help it." Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well then. Make sure to bring Mr. Black to our next meeting, I'd like to speak to him about all this as well." Hermione nodded. "Speaking of graduation, have you thought about what you'd like to do once you're finished here?"

"Not yet sir, I'd considered it in my previous time but everything is different now, I'm different. When I was small I thought I'd get into either politics or medicine. That changed after I got involved in the fight against Voldemort. Before fifth year I thought about becoming an Auror but after learning more about the Ministry and the corruption that seems prevalent among the members that doesn't seem nearly so appealing. I want to do something that will make a difference. What I really want to do is spend my time doing missions for the Order but that isn't really gainful employment."

"May I encourage you to not abandon your original plan of joining the Auror Corps? I believe the training you will receive will be beneficial and you are highly capable." The Headmaster surveyed her over his half-moon spectacles. "All the professors think very highly of you. Even Horace who complains about your conduct fully admits you are one of the most gifted students he has ever taught. I confess the issues he does keep against you probably stem from your refusal to join his club." His eyes were twinkling at the thought; it was obvious to Hermione that the headmaster had no similar issue with the rejection. "You have the top marks in the school, although I would keep that to yourself, the head girl may be upset by it. I believe you could do great things if you chose to join the ministry upon graduation. You are correct about the Ministry, it is hopelessly corrupt. The future of the wizarding world will depend on its ability to change. You are an example of someone who will initiate that change."

"Thank you sir." She was touched by the praise. Hermione paused before bringing up something she had been thinking about quite a bit. "I'd like to join the Order sir, now, not after graduation. I know I'm still a student but I'm of age, in both worlds. I would like to get more involved in the fight against Voldemort. Instead of telling you what I know I'd like to act on it."

"Very well Hermione. I was hoping you would wait until you were out of school before asking, but I cannot refuse you. The next Order is meeting the second Saturday of January. I will send you a note and you will accompany me."

*********

The rest of break went much the same way. The three friends pretended everything was the same and Hermione and Sirius would stay up late into the night talking about the future. Sirius went along to a few of Hermione's meetings with Dumbledore and everyone was pleasantly surprised by his insights. When he found out Hermione was to join the Order he insisted on joining as well. Dumbledore had tried to refuse but the teen had stood fast and Dumbledore had had to give in when Hermione sided with Sirius arguing that he had as much or more right than anyone to join the fight.

James, Lily and Peter returned with the rest of students from break a week and a half after Christmas. Sirius was unsure of how to react to Peter so settled on ignoring him. James and Lily, like Remus, noticed almost immediately something was different between their friends. The four Marauders were roaming the halls about a week later when James brought it up.

"So Padfoot, you finally figure out what Hermione's deal is?" He didn't miss how Sirius eye's cut to Peter or Remus intently studied the ground.

"Don't know what you're talking about. I finally realized I was just being paranoid. She's no different then you or me." Sirius could tell immediately James didn't believe him and Remus was still intently studying the floor trying to stay out of it.

"Yeah... right." James let it slide but Sirius knew he would bring it up later.

********

James didn't bring it up again for a few days. Sirius was on edge the entire time knowing his friend was stewing while waiting for his moment. Sirius and James were making their way to lunch when James finally brought it up.

"So what did Hermione really tell you? I know it was something big."

"I told you already, it was nothing. I just realized she's given us no reason not to trust her, what says she's hiding anything?"

"That's bullshit Padfoot. We had a pact remember? Never lie; never hide things from each other. You got enough of that from your parents. You've known this girl for a few months and now you're breaking that pact for her? What makes her worth it?"

"I can't talk about this with you. Whatever's been said between Mione and I is between us and it's not my right to say anything. You have no idea what the consequences could be." He could see his friend getting more and more irate. Remus was approaching but seeing the two of them arguing paused a few feet away.

"So she did tell you something. Come on Black, it can't be that big a deal." Sirius flinched; James only used his last name when he was pissed. "We've been as close as brothers for six years. You know I'm trustworthy."

"It doesn't matter what I know about you, it's not my secret to tell Prongs, and you have no concept of how big a deal it is. When she wants you to know Hermione will tell you." Sirius turned to walk away but froze at James next comment.

"Oh, I get it. She must be a fantastic shag to have your panties in such a bunch." Sirius spun and punched James square in the jaw dropping him to the floor before the raven haired youth could react.

"Don't you fucking talk about her that way. If you weren't my friend I'd do a lot more then punch you for that." James wiped some blood from his lip and smirked.

"Whatever Black, have fun with your whore." Sirius made to hit James again but stopped at Remus hand on his arm.

"Don't Padfoot; he's mad, give him time to cool off." Sirius shook his friend's hand off and stormed down the hall. Remus turned and helped James off the floor. "Was that necessary? Yeah, Hermione told him something but it's not his secret to share. If she wants you to know she'll tell you. They both seem to think it's something that's better hidden, there's probably a reason for that. You say he should trust you, maybe you should return the favor. He's stood beside you through everything; do him the courtesy of doing the same."

"Whatever Mooney. He would tell me if he wanted to, he's just choosing her over me. If that's how he wants it to be then she can have him." James stormed off in the opposite direction Sirius had taken.

*********

Hermione was in the common room catching up with Lily when James came storming in. Lily immediately went over to him seeing his forming black eye and split lip. From where she was sitting Hermione couldn't hear their conversation but noticed the glances in her direction, hostile from James and confused and worried from Lily. They spoke for a few minutes before James sent her one more contemptuous glance and stormed in the direction of his dorm. Lily came back over looking concerned.

"What was that all about? Why is James so angry with me, and who hit him?" Hermione racked her brains but couldn't think of what she'd done that would cause James to look at her with such hostility.

"Apparently Sirius hit him, and they're fighting over you. Or something like that. We all know your hiding something, don't worry." Lily quickly said as Hermione opened her mouth to deny it. "I understand and you're allowed to keep your secrets but you told Sirius didn't you." Hermione paused before nodding and Lily continued. "James and I noticed the two of you have been acting different around each other. Sirius denied everything when James asked him and since they never keep things from each other James got mad. I'm guessing he said something unflattering about you to warrant getting punched though."

Hermione dropped her head to her hands. The last thing she had wanted was to cause a rift between Sirius and James. They were supposed to be inseparable but her presence had just created a wedge.

"I have to go find Sirius." Hermione jumped up and almost ran to the portrait hole. Once outside she pulled out the copy of the Marauders Map she'd had on her the day she'd been sent back. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." She watched as the ink expanded and searched for Sirius. After a few minutes she found him at the lake, apparently running around it.

As she approached where he was supposed to be Hermione saw not a man running but a great black dog.

"Sirius!" the dog looked in her direction. She walked over and dropped to the ground in front of it. "I'm sorry Sirius," she began absently petting him. "I didn't realize this would happen. I shouldn't have told you about me. I'm so sorry." She felt tears pool in her eyes and a hand wipe away a stray one running down her cheek. She looked up to see Sirius back in human form crouched in front of her.

"It's not your fault. I knew James would be upset but he'll get over it. You shouldn't have to do everything alone, I wanted to know and I don't regret you telling me. You've taken so much on, I want to help you. James is my best friend but I'm not going to risk your life to keep him happy. We'll be fine soon enough."

******

That weekend was the Order of the Phoenix meeting. Sirius and Hermione made their way to Dumbledore's office after dinner. It hadn't been difficult to slip away since James and Sirius still were not speaking other than a few scathing remarks and a few queries from James whether Sirius was ready to share the 'big secret'.

"Ah, Hermione, Mr. Black, please come in. We'll be flooing to the meeting, but first, here." Dumbledore held out a scrap of parchment much like one Hermione had seen in fifth year except the she did not recognize the writing on this.

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at 450 Merlin Way, Godric's Hollow._

Sirius looked up at Dumbledore in surprise as the headmaster burnt the scrap of parchment. "It's at the Potter's place?"

"Indeed Mr. Black. The Potter's are some of the original members of the Order." Hermione realized this must be why Harry hadn't had grandparents in the future. She swallowed at the fact she was going to the house where James and Lily had died in her past. "We had several meetings over the summer while you boys were about the property, but due to the Fidelius you never noticed." Hermione was surprised by that piece of information. For all she had read about the charm it was immensely complex and she doubted she would ever truly understand the intricacies of it. "Alright, I'll go first, you two follow presently." Dumbledore disappeared into the floo and she stepped in directly after him.

When Hermione picked herself off the floor she found herself in a large living room decorated in Gryffindor colors.

"Welcome to the Potters" she turned to Sirius beside her.

"So this is where James grew up. You live here in the summers right?" They had arrived in what appeared to be the entry way, the front door off to their left. The walls were a rich Gryffindor red with mahogany hardwood floors.

"Yeah, usually come for holidays too." Sirius cursed himself once he let that slip.

"Why did you stay at the school this year?" Hermione had wondered at the start of the break but had never felt it was right to ask. Sirius took a breath before meeting her eye.

"Well, I knew you didn't have anywhere to go, I didn't want you to be alone. James was going to invite you here but I knew you would never accept and then you'd be at the school alone." Hermione was stunned for a moment before she threw her arms around Sirius neck. He seemed surprised at the gesture and his arms came up slowly before pulling her fully to him.

"Thank you Sirius." She was again surprised at how he seemed to understand her. They stayed like that till a throat cleared pointedly behind them. Both pulled away quickly and flushed with embarrassment to see the headmaster standing at the door. Hermione noticed the twinkle in his eye was especially bright.

"If you two would please follow me." He led them into a large room where close to 50 people were milling around. Hermione was surprised by the size of the house. Conversation ceased when Dumbledore entered the room and all eyes turned to the two students. Hermione looked around the room. She only recognized about a third of the room, and most of them only from pictures. She smiled as she saw Arthur Weasley standing off to the side. She suspected Molly was at home with their children. Mad-Eye was there as well, his blue eye spinning, although he had both his real legs and fewer scars.

"Welcome everyone. Before we begin the meeting we have two who wish to join our numbers."

"You can't be serious Albus." The speaker was a middle aged woman with long dark hair and James' eyes. Hermione knew she had to be Mrs. Potter. "Sirius is just a student."

"As is Hermione, but they have both requested this and since both are of age in both the wizarding and muggle worlds I feel they have the right. This war will affect everyone, whether they fight or not. I'm sorry Susan, but I could not dissuade them, nor could I refuse them." There was a bit of muttering around the room and Mr. Potter put his arm around his wife shaking his head. Hermione could both tell they were upset that a boy they considered a second son was joining the fight so soon. She fought down a pang of guilt knowing Dumbledore was right. Whether they fought or not there was a good chance the war would catch up with them.

"Before we begin does anyone else have a reason why these two should not be allowed to join us?" Hermione looked around waiting for someone to speak but everyone just watched on. Having been through this process once she knew this was the first step in the initiation. "Very well. The Order of the Phoenix, whose members are champions for the light, exists to fight the darkness represented in Lord Voldemort. Today our number grows by two. Please step forward." Hermione moved to stand in the center of the room, Sirius following. "Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, pledge your allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix and your life to the fight against Lord Voldemort and those who follow him?"

"I do." Hermione said the words without hesitation.

"Then wear this cloak and medallion as a symbol of this pledge." Hermione bowed her head as Dumbledore placed the medallion around her neck and straightened as Mad-Eye Moody draped the cloak around her shoulders. The medallion was about the size of a galleon, made from gold with a phoenix on one side. The cloak was made of a light black cloth and had a phoenix in full color rising from flames across the back. Hermione knew that the medallion responded to those in trouble and would alert the other members if she was in danger, and the cloak was much like the coats she had given to Sirius, Remus and James for Christmas, a powerful protector.

Once Sirius repeated the process and the ceremony was over the new members were introduced to the others in the room.

"So you're the girl Sirius writes so much about in his letters." Hermione glanced at the embarrassed animangus before turning back to Susan Potter.

"I suppose I am Mrs. Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you, and you as well Mr. Potter. The boys speak highly of you."

"Oh please, call us Susan and Darryl." The couple was older than Hermione had expected. "James spoke highly of you when he was home for the break, said you're quite the dueler."

"I try Mr. Po… Darryl. These boys are no slouches in that department either." Hermione elbowed Sirius who glowed at the praise. Darryl laughed.

"I believe that is mostly due to fighting off the victims of their pranks, or in Sirius case scorned former lovers." Sirius ears turned red at the last comment and he muttered something before dragging Hermione off to their seats for the meeting.

Hermione was pleased Dumbledore seemed to already be using a great deal of the information she had imparted to him. Several Order members were tasked to recruit those she had named as willing allies while others were to follow Death Eaters who remained undetected in society. Once the general meeting was over Dumbledore asked a few people to stay behind, Sirius and Hermione among them. Dumbledore waited until the others had departed before turning to the students.

"I believe proper introductions are necessary. Hermione Granger and Sirius Black, you already know the Potters. This is Alastor Moody and Gideon and Fabian Prewett." Hermione studied the brothers. Gideon was in his early 30's with light brown hair and pale green eyes. Fabian was a few years younger with the same eyes but sandy blond hair. Both were close to 6" with builds that reminded her of Charlie Weasley. Hermione was surprised; being brothers of Molly she had expected them to be red-heads as well. "I've asked the seven of you to stay behind because I feel you are the most trustworthy among the Order and there is much we need to discuss on a highly sensitive topic. First Hermione, would you like to share the truth of your past with the group?" Hermione was startled the Headmaster wanted her to reveal herself but if he felt the people in the room were trustworthy she would have faith in him.

"As Dumbledore told you, my name is Hermione Granger. I was born September 19th, 1979." The occupants of the room looked skeptical but she plowed on. "I attended Hogwarts with my two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." The respective pairs looked startled at the names. "In what would have been my 7th year Voldemort managed to gain control of almost everything. In January of 1999 the three of us went to the Ministry to try and gather information to fight him. We were discovered and I fled for the Department of Mysteries. I was in the time room when a redactor grazed me and I was thrown into a table. I heard things breaking and when I woke up I was at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore created a cover story for me and I have been attending the school taking my 7th year." Dumbledore nodded then turned to the room.

"Miss Granger has since been providing me with invaluable information. She is the source I have been citing but refused to reveal to anyone. I have gathered you because as I said, you are my most trusted allies. There is one matter Hermione has brought to my attention that must be dealt with in the most delicate of matters. It seems in his quest for immortality Voldemort has created Horcruxes." Most of the room was unaware of what the Headmaster was referring to but Moody seemed startled as both his eyes focused on Dumbledore.

"I had suspicions before Hermione came, but she has confirmed them. Hermione, if you would, could you share with those that don't know what Horcruxes are and what you know about Voldemort's?" The girl nodded understanding why he had exposed her to the group.

"A Horcrux is a truly evil creation." Her voice immediately took the tone she used when lecturing other students about school work. "They are created when a wizard or witch splits their soul and attaches a piece to an inanimate object. This can only be done with a human sacrifice. Once a wizard or witch has created a Horcrux is ties the remaining soul to this plain and they cannot be killed." The group looked decidedly green at the thought but Hermione pushed on.

"Riddle intends to create six Horcruxes, and indeed has already started although I'm unsure of the exact timeline. His first was made while he was still at Hogwarts. The items he used were ones he deems significant, items that were owned by the four Founders. We suspected they were Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's ring and locket, something from Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. He also used his journal from when he was a student and his pet snake Nagini. In my timeline he unknowingly created one extra Horcrux when he tried to kill Harry Potter at age one. The killing curse rebound on Voldemort and a piece of his soul was bound to the young boy within a scar on his forehead." The room sat in stunned silence as she retook her seat and she reached for Sirius hand at the expression on his face. She hadn't told him yet about the Horcruxes, especially about his godson being one. She had figured out almost immediately after finding out about the Horcruxes that Harry was one, but had never found the courage to talk to him about it.

"I gathered you because I believe you are the best to assist in the location and destruction of these objects. As Miss Granger has indicated not all of the Horcruxes have already been created, but we must begin searching for and destroying the ones that do." Dumbledore began with describing the location of the ring and locket. Sirius and Hermione along with Moody and the Prewett brothers would be sent to retrieve the locket the next weekend, while Dumbledore and the elder Potters would go to the Gaunts shack to retrieve the ring.

********

Hermione was exhausted by the time they returned to Hogwarts but Sirius wasn't ready to let her rest quite yet.

"Why didn't you tell me about the Horcruxes?" He looked hurt that she had continued to keep secrets from him. She laid her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture and was relieved when he didn't pull away.

"I wasn't hiding it from you Sirius. It was merely something I hadn't gotten to yet. I know a great many things, it will take a while before I've caught you up on everything. I promise, I'll answer every question you have in the morning, but for now, I'm going to bed." She stretched to kiss his cheek before heading to the girls dorm leaving. Sirius watched her go touching his cheek wondering why he felt the simple touch right down to his toes.

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I posted early cause life is about to get hectic and I'm not sure when I'll have a chance to update next. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next time a chat and a mission. - Mo_


	7. Lake Fever

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

**Chapter 7: Lake Fever**

Despite what Sirius had assured Hermione by the lake, at the end of the second week of January he and James were still fighting. Sirius had tried to talk to his friend a few times but James had just turned away after asking whether he was ready to share 'the big secret' yet. Lily and Remus were doing their best to stay neutral but it was wearing thin on everyone, and James wouldn't even acknowledge Hermione.

It was a downcast pair that made their way to the Headmaster's office after lunch on Saturday. They were to floo to Gideon's house before departing on their mission. She had talked at length with Dumbledore about the missions that were planed for today and hoped everything went to plan. She hadn't mentioned to the headmaster the truth about what the ring truly was and hoped he wouldn't realize before she could destroy it.

Hermione was unsure what Dumbledore meant for them to do with the potion to retrieve the locket but was sure he would have some sort of plan. She shuddered to think of it remembering her previous experience with it.

Hermione went through the floo first and was greeted by Fabian on the other side. The man smiled warmly to her.

"Miss Granger, can I offer you a drink while we prepare?" Hermione smiled in return and stepped further into the house. He reminded her of his younger sister quite a bit, warm and welcoming, ever hospitable.

"Pumpkin Juice if you have it Mr. Prewett, and it's Hermione, please."

"Then you must call me Fabian. Ah Sirius" Hermione smiled at how Fabian knew not to refer to Sirius by his family name. It was common knowledge that he had been disowned by his family but some people still didn't get it without be explicitly told. "A drink for you as well?"

"I'll have whatever Mione's having." They followed the younger brother into the kitchen where Gideon and Mad-Eye were already waiting. They all took seats around the well-worn kitchen table before Mad-Eye began.

"Alright lads, and lass, from what Dumbledore's told me Hermione knows more about what we're getting into then he could describe so I'll let her do most of the talking. He did say the locket was in a basin with some foul potion and could only be retrieved if the potion was drunk. I've got some antidotes that'll hopefully lessen the effects but one of us'll have to do the drinking."

"Me" Hermione immediately jumped in before anyone else could speak. "I've felt its effects before, I'm the best option. I was captured about a year ago, they force fed it to me. I've survived it once without antidote, I can do it again. Don't you argue." She cut off Sirius before the boy could protest. "None of you are prepared for its effects. You have to promise though, no matter what I say you'll continue feeding it to me. It's the only way." There was no way she would admit to them the effects the potion would have on her. They would never allow it if they knew. Despite trying to act as though they were equal the men were far too chivalrous.

"No." Sirius looked around furiously as the others seemed to be considering it. "You can't let her do this! If she's survived it once before then I can survive it as well. What if she's weakened from the last time?" The three older men looked at each other uneasily as Hermione ground her teeth in an effort to not yell at him.

"Hermione's right. If she's prepared then she is the best option, she knows what to expect from it. I don't like it much either, but we have precious little else to go on." Gideon said. "You're sure about this Hermione, you can handle it?" Hermione nodded and Sirius looked furious but put up no further fight as they discussed what else would be found in the cave. She had seen Harry's memory after his visit so knew what they were likely to encounter. Since Regulus was still in Hogwarts and supporting the Dark Lord she knew the locket would be there, but was unsure if anything had changed in the cave when he had gone to retrieve it the first time.

They were preparing to leave an hour later when Hermione pulled Sirius aside.

"Look, I know you don't like this but it has to be me. Promise me Sirius, that you won't do anything rash. The four of you will all need to be ready to get me out; the place will be crawling with Inferi once we grab the locket. I'm not going to be able to finish the potion by myself. No matter what I say you have to promise me that you'll continue to help me. Promise me!" Sirius bowed his head for a moment before meeting her eyes.

"Alright love, I promise. If this is how you say it has to be I'll trust you, but don't expect me to like it. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you." Hermione smiled weakly and squeezed his hand before continuing to get ready. She strapped her wand in her wrist holder and made sure her sword was secure at her hip before putting on the Order cloak and going to stand with the others. They were similarly dressed, everyone in black BDU's and Order cloaks with a variety of weaponry. Hermione's collection was the most inventive having thrown in some pranks-turned-deadly in case any Death Eaters got in their way. She had fought frequently with the Weasley twins but couldn't deny the value of their (future) innovations.

They took a portkey to the rock just outside the fissure that acted as an entrance. It was a cold swim and everyone was grateful to reach the end and the ante-cave that led to the inner cavern. Casting drying and warming charms on themselves they waited as Hermione tried to locate the entrance.

"I think this is it" she stopped in front of a blank piece of wall. Sirius jumped forward to stop her as she pulled a knife from her boot but couldn't stop her slicing her palm. She sprayed her blood over the rock and watched as a silver arch appeared on the previously empty rock. Fabian grabbed Hermione's hand and healed it as Moody muttered about over-zealous teenagers. He led the way into the black opening and the four followed closely behind lighting their wands against the dark.

It was the same as Hermione had seen in Harry's memories. The cave held a dark lake and the vaulted ceiling stretched above, with the eerie green glow in the center.

"The boat is over here." They quickly located the chain and pulled it up. Since it could only carry one fully qualified wizard at a time it had been decided the brothers would remain on the shore and Mad-Eye would cross with the two students. It was a gamble since they were close to fully qualified and not underage but they had little choice but to take it since a person could not retrieve the locket alone. They held their breaths as they climbed in but there was no reaction from the lake.

After a tense crossing where all three eyed he Inferi visible in the water around them they finally reached the island in the middle. Hermione's stomach churned at the sight of the potion in the basin. Despite volunteering to drink it there were few things she would like less then to drink the foul concoction. Unfortunately subjecting someone else to it was on that list.

"Remember Sirius, you promised, and the Inferi fear fire." She turned to the pale youth who hadn't looked away from the potion. "If I start begging for water Aguamenti won't work, but also don't feed my any from the lake, it'll wake the Inferi and I'm not sure if it'll help me. I'll survive till we get out of here without water."

"Hermione…" She silenced Sirius, placing her fingers to his lips. She gave him a chaste kiss blushing as she pulled away.

"If you two are done I'd like to get this over with." The teens colored further at Mad-Eye's interruption before Hermione quickly conjured a cup and dipped it into the potion.

"Bottoms up." With a deep breath she forced the fowl tasting potion down. The pain was immediate burning on the way down before spreading to the rest of her body. She quickly refilled the cup and downed it. She gripped the edge of the basin to keep from collapsing as she broke out in a cold sweat.

"Hermione!" Sirius made to grab for her but she waved him off before quickly drinking another cupful. She ground her teeth but could not remain standing. Slumping against the basin she handed Sirius the cup while her other arm held her stomach.

"Fill it up." She growled at his hesitation. "Remember your promise Sirius, fill it up." She felt terrible about what he was about to go through but knew it was necessary. He handed her the filled cup and she chugged it whimpering at the fresh waves of agony. She couldn't hold the cup now and it slipped from her grasp. The terror was setting in and she watched as Mad-Eye picked up the cup and filled it again. He handed it to Sirius who was still crouched in front of her and she forced herself to swallow it when he lifted the cup to her lips. Mad-Eye took the cup to fill it again and Hermione broke out shaking, her eyes clouding. "No more, please… please no more." Sirius eyes had tears in them as Moody tipped the cup back to her lips. She screamed once it was gone unable to contain it any longer. She felt like she was in a nightmare, horrifying images and feelings setting upon her.

Sirius grabbed Moody's hand as he brought the refilled cup back down. "NO!" The raven haired youth couldn't watch this. Hermione seemed almost unaware of what was going on around her and her whimpering was gaining volume.

"I know its hard boy, but we have to do this. You heard her, it's the only way."

"Then I'll drink it, just don't give her any more" Sirius made to grab for the cup but the grizzled Auror stopped him.

"No lad, I can't make it across that lake with two of you like this. She's halfway through and she's strong. She'll make it." Hermione's moans were echoing around the chamber and she screamed again as Moody fed her the next cupful.

"No more, don't make me… can't do it." Sirius tears were falling freely as he watched Moody continue to feed her the potion. "NO!!" her cries got more distressed. "Not that, anything but that…" Moody scooped the last from the basin and Hermione was almost frantic. "I want to die! Kill me! Please!"

"Just a bit more love" Sirius watched as the final goblet was swallowed then in horror as she gasped then fell unconscious. "_Rennervate_" Hermione remained unresponsive and panic began to set in "Come on love wake up!" He shook her slightly feeling frantic.

"_Rennervate_" Sirius gasped in relief when she responded to Mad-Eye's spell.

"Water" Her voice was strained and it was obvious she was in a great deal of pain. Sirius and Mad-Eye looked at each other before the Auror pulled out the antidotes he had brought.

"Give these to her." Sirius obeyed and began pouring them down her throat as she continued to cry for water. Moody grabbed the locket and Sirius picked up Hermione who had calmed slightly before they climbed back in the boat. Inferi began surfacing and the pair threw frantic fire spells at them thankful as the brothers who remained on shore did the same. They managed to keep them at bay and quickly fled, Sirius still carrying a moaning Hermione.

They didn't stop moving until they had made it outside the anti-apparition wards and were back at Gideon's cottage. Sirius placed Hermione on the couch as Fabian got her a glass of water. She seemed to calm further and looked at the four concerned faces surrounding her.

"Hermione, are you alright, should we get Madame Pomfrey?" Sirius was kneeled at her side still looking slightly frantic. He relaxed slightly as she shook her head.

"No" her voice was weak. "I'll be alright, I just need to rest. Thank you Sirius, Alastor. I know that was hard for you but you only did what you had to." The gruff Auror nodded before moving away. The brothers followed leaving the students for a moment alone.

"You didn't tell us how bad it would be." Sirius said accusingly.

"If I had would you have let me do it?" Hermione felt guilty that they had had to see her like that but it was better than them experiencing it firsthand.

"Of course not! Hermione you could have died! We should have found a different way; you shouldn't have let us feed it to you." Sirius was furious with the witch but couldn't let her go, afraid she might slip away. When she had shouted that she wanted to die, begged them to kill her he was sure his heart stopped. Only feeling her heart beat now stopped him from losing it completely.

**********

They transported Hermione back to Hogwarts shortly after where she spent the remainder of the weekend in the hospital wing. She had tried to escape Sunday afternoon by Madam Pomfrey was insistent that she remain for observation since no one was sure of the potion she had ingested. Both missions were a success and Dumbledore had taken possession of the Horcruxes until it could be decided what was to be done with them. He was hesitant to destroy them until Hermione was there to assist since she was the only one who had any experience in the area.

Sirius refused to leave her side during her stay though he was still furious at her for not admitting to the full extent of the potion. He only left at night under threat of bodily harm and snuck back in later anyway. Hermione was frustrated at his attentions but secretly thrilled as well. She had never felt so appreciated, he seemed to need to touch her constantly to assure himself she was still there. She knew something was changing with them but was determined to leave it for the time being.

**********

Two weeks after the boys first fight Hermione had finally had enough. Since James and Sirius hadn't patched things up on their own she would have to intervene. She couldn't stand to see Sirius in pain, and that was exactly what this break from his best mate was causing. She'd been watching her copy of the map all day waiting for a chance to speak with James, Remus and Lily without Peter around. Finally she saw the three of them walking away from the Great Hall after dinner.

"Sirius, come with me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him from where he was staring into the common room fire. Using all the secret passages she knew they cut the trio off in the charms hallway.

"Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" All three looked surprised as she and Sirius burst out of a passage not even the Marauders knew about.

"What could you possibly have to say wench?" James said glaring. Hermione rolled her eyes feeling grateful Harry wasn't as pig headed as his father. She quickly whipped out her wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus, Silencio, Levicorpus"_ She quickly directed a silenced and petrified James into a nearby classroom as Lily and Remus looked on shocked and unsure what to do, their hands hesitating by their wands. They took their cue from Sirius who was just watching with amusement and followed Hermione. She locked and sealed the room putting up the most powerful privacy wards she could think of before turning back to her friends. "I apologize for the abruptness of this but this lunkhead" she gestured towards James "has left me with little choice. You all know I told Sirius what I've been hiding. Remus, Lily, thank you for accepting that I wasn't ready to tell you yet. James, you're an ass but I know you didn't really mean any harm. What I'm about to say is unbelievable, but it's the truth." Hermione told them everything she had told Sirius on Christmas Eve, about Peter, about their deaths, about Voldemort. The spells wore off James in the interim but he remained frozen out of shock. She felt Sirius hand settle on her shoulder giving her the strength to say everything she had to. When she finished Remus was the first to speak.

"I knew Sirius had a very good reason for keeping your secret. I'm not sure what I expected it to be, but this certainly wasn't it. A girl from the future, thrown back in time determined to change things for the better. What happens if you can't change the future you experienced?" Hermione frowned and a fire lit in her eyes.

"Either I'll succeed or I'll die trying. No one should have to live in the world I left, where you're forced to choose between your freedom and your life." Remus nodded. He looked up over Hermione's shoulder and nodded to Sirius in understanding.

"I'm sorry Hermione" everyone turned at James voice. He had his arms around Lily who was crying at the revelations. "I am so truly sorry. I acted like an ass, I was jealous that Sirius was keeping something for you. I felt like you were threatening our friendship. I never expected your secret to be so... big. He was right to keep it and I'm sorry I made you tell us before you were ready. I should have trusted you both."

"You're forgiven James. I'm sorry I told you this way but my only other option was hexing you into oblivion. I know better than anyone how hard it is to face what I've just dropped on all of you. I'm sorry you all have to acknowledge that the future I'm from could have happened, all of you dying far before your time. I watched so much happen, horrible things, and there is no way I'll stand by and watch it all over again, pretending I can't do anything about it."

"What are we going to do about Peter?" Everyone looked at Remus pondering his question.

"There's no way I'm giving him the opportunity to betray us again. It's probably easiest if we start ignoring him now." Sirius rubbed his face in his hands. "It's been hard enough tolerating him for the past two weeks; I don't want to continue doing it."

"Maybe if you guys do it gradually he'll find other friends, ones who won't outshine him so completely and he won't resent and turn on." Hermione still hoped he could be redeemed. It was foolish, especially since she'd seen what Dumbledore's desire for redemption had done in her past.

"One's that aren't quite so attractive?" Sirius grinned wolfishly slinging his arm around Hermione's shoulders while she blushed. Something had changed after the events in the cave. They were in a sort of limbo, not just friends but not something more either. James and Remus rolled their eyes at their friend's antics and continued.

"Alright, how about we tolerate him if he joins us but we don't invite him over or include him in our plans. Also watch him and make sure he doesn't have the opportunity to betray anyone else either." Remus suggested.

"Dumbledore is aware of Peter's future and will be watching out for anyone else he befriends." Hermione looked around at the boys. "He'll also want to talk to all of you now that you know. He's not going to be thrilled about the four of you knowing but he knew it was going to happen. I was going to wait until after graduation but nothing goes quite to plan where you Marauders are concerned." The group grinned at the truth in the statement.

Hermione smiled up as Sirius whose arm was still around her. Finally things were going back to normal, or as close to normal as things were ever likely to get at Hogwarts.

_Hey everyone, sorry for the wait on this chapter. Hope you enjoyed, both the mission and the make-up. I'll probably be back to once a week, but exams are coming so I can't guarantee. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're words are appreciated._


	8. Twist My Arm

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from this story, also I do not own Supernatural from which I borrowed for the chapter._

**Chapter 8: Twist My Arm**

Things quickly settled down for the friends once Hermione revealed her secrets to James, Remus and Lily. The five were rarely seen apart and Peter soon noticed they were frequently ignoring him. He still sat with them at meals and in the common room but no one spoke to him and their replies to anything he said were terse. It took him till the end of the week but finally he couldn't ignore it anymore.

"What is going on?!" They were in the common room after dinner and the group looked up at the slightly frantic rat. "You guys haven't talked to me in a week. A week!" The quintet looked guiltily at each other unsure of what to say.

"We haven't been ignoring you Peter." Remus was the first to speak. "I guess we're just growing apart." Everyone winced at how thin it sounded but no one had a better explanation for the cowardly animangus. Hermione wondered once more what had changed about Peter between his sorting and now to reduce the Gryffindor to this.

"That's not it, it's HER!" He pointed at Hermione his eyes practically bulging from his head. "At first you were all suspicious of her as well, but she's got you under some spell. She's turned you all against me!" Sirius frowned and moved in between Peter and Hermione.

"She's done no such thing. You're imagining things Peter."

"I don't know what you've done to them but I'll make you regret it." Peter shouted at Hermione before quickly leaving through the portrait hole. The friends looked uneasily at each other knowing that wouldn't be the last they heard from their former friend.

********

Dumbledore seemed unsurprised when Hermione confided that she had told James, Lily and Remus the truth about herself.

"I suspected it wouldn't be long. Do not worry yourself Miss Granger; you know them to be trustworthy. I believe that they will also be joining our efforts?"

"NO!" Dumbledore and Sirius looked at her in surprise. "Sorry… I just don't want them to join yet. I know they have every right to fight; I just want them to have this last chance at youth. I started fighting when I was eleven, and it changed me. I never got a chance at a real school experience." Hermione looked at Sirius. "I wanted it for you too, but you had to be stubborn and insist on joining. They'll join the fight; I just want them to have a bit more time to enjoy their innocence." It felt strange to be protecting the innocence of her best friend's dead parents but having lost her own so young she wanted to shield those around her.

"Very well Miss Granger, I will wait until graduation to extend membership to Mr.'s Potter and Lupin and Miss Evans but if they request to join sooner I cannot deny them. I'm sure they will quickly determine what you and Mr. Black are up to and they are not likely to sit idly by." Hermione nodded knowing he was right; they would all be upset by her request and would want to join the fight as soon as possible.

"Now that that is settled, we speak on our missions from the past weekend." Dumbledore pulled the ring and the locket from his desk. "From the reports I received you were not completely truthful about the effects the potion would have on you." Dumbledore looked accusingly at the time traveller. "Alastor was quite concerned for you, which is quite rare for him. I must insist Miss Granger, that you are more forthcoming in the future. I realize you know more about these things then the rest of us, but you cannot conceal things because you believe it is best." Hermione barely stopped herself from laughing. Dumbledore was the master of concealing things for the 'greater good' so hearing him lecture her on the same was slightly ironic. "You put yourself at great risk which is unacceptable since you are worth so much to our movement. If something like this occurs again you will no longer be allowed to do field work." Hermione looked down guiltily. She knew her concealment would create some friction with the headmaster but she did not regret it.

"I apologize sir. I know I've abused your trust, but I could _not_ allow someone else to go through that. The potion induces a state of waking nightmares and has some long-term symptoms. Since I already suffer from the enduring effects I felt it was better than subjecting them on someone else."

"You didn't say anything about long-term effects." Sirius looked concerned. He had been by her side for most of the week to assure himself she was still fine.

"My nightmares, I had them before they forced the potion on me the first time, but it made them worse, to the point not even dreamless sleep potion helps. I didn't want anyone else to have to go through this. I can't change what's already happened to me, this version anyway, but no one else needs to have them as well." She grabbed Sirius hand and squeezed it. "I chose this Sirius; I knew what I was doing. I'd do it again to. I'll do anything to protect you, all of you."

"Well Miss Granger, I asked Professor Slughorn to look into the potion, hopefully he is able to find something that will help alleviate your nightmares. Now, about these" His hand waved at the Horcruxes. "You mentioned there were several ways to destroy them but you were unclear on the details." Hermione hadn't told Dumbledore because she knew he might attempt to destroy them by himself, something that had factored into his premature death in her timeline.

"Yes sir. The first Horcrux we destroyed was Riddle's diary. Harry stabbed it with a Basilisk fang. Unfortunately the only Basilisk I know of is in the chamber of secrets and we would need a Parselmouth to open it. Another way to destroy them is with Feindfyre, but since it is so dangerous that is also an unappealing option. I think there's only one way we can do it with relative safety. Do you have the Gryffindor Sword sir?" In her time Harry had pulled it out of the sorting hat, Hermione hoped Dumbledore had had possession of it before that.

"I do my dear; can we destroy them with it?" He stood and retrieved the sword from a cupboard behind his desk.

"Not exactly. Basilisk venom and Feindfyre destroy not only the vessel, but the soul fragment within. The Gryffindor Sword is powerful, it can destroy the vessel, but it lacks the magical toxicity to destroy the soul fragment. It's dangerous, because my plan requires us to release the soul, and once it is we can exorcise it." Dumbledore and Sirius had looked convinced until she mentioned exorcism.

"Exorcise it? Like crazy muggles running around with crucifixes yelling 'the power of Christ compels you'? How is that rubbish going to help us?" Hermione was surprised at Sirius knowledge of muggles; apparently Lily had rubbed off on him.

"It's not quite like that. Exorcisms are quite real, but like anything else remotely supernatural muggles have taken it out of context. We successfully destroyed a Horcrux this way in my past, that locket in fact." She pulled a thin book from her bag which appeared very old. Opening it to the bookmarked page she passed it to the headmaster. "That's the exorcism. It will send the soul fragment to, for lack of a better word, hell. You must trust me on this, I know it sounds far-fetched but these words have power. I promise it'll work." Dumbledore surveyed the page in front of him. The ritual was in Latin and the headmaster acknowledged that it seemed legitimate.

"Very well Miss Granger, we will take you at your word. How much space will we need for this?" Hermione looked around the office.

"Well we could do it here, but there are too many breakables, perhaps the Room of Requirement would be a better choice? It's on the seventh floor, by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. It will provide for our needs."

The trio quickly made their way to the room, avoiding as many students as possible. It wasn't overly difficult; most students didn't rise until afternoon on Saturdays and since it was barely 10 the corridors were nearly abandoned. Sirius and Dumbledore watched with amazement as Hermione paced in front of a blank stretch of wall resulting in a door appearing. They walked in to find a large stone room, empty but for a raised pedestal in the middle.

"So this room becomes anything you want it to?" Dumbledore was surprised, he had heard rumors of a place like this, but Hogwarts continued to delight him in its complexity.

"Yes sir. I believe I mentioned Dumbledore's Army to you? This was our headquarters, but it appeared quite different for that application." Hermione paced forward and placed the locket she was carrying on the pedestal. "Alright, one of you will have to strike it with the sword. Since I know the incantation it is probably best I say it. I will warn you; once the soul fragment is released it will fight. If you give it the opportunity it will consume you, using you as its living vessel, then we'll have two Voldemorts on our hands instead of just one. It can see inside your mind, see your deepest fears and desires." Hermione froze as something struck her. "Headmaster, can I see the ring?" Dumbledore passed it to her and she breathed a sigh of relief, he had not yet figured out what it was. "Sir, this ring is one of the Deathly Hallows." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye took a slightly sinister edge as his gaze riveted on the ring. "Sir you must not put it on. The Horcrux wants you to, but it is heavily cursed. In my time you severely damaged your arm, and it poisoned you, slowly killing you. You know the pain and suffering your quest for the Hallows has wrought, do not give in to the temptation." The headmaster met her eyes in surprise.

"Clearly Miss Granger you know about a great many things, not just about Voldemort. You are correct, forgive my weakness." He unsheathed the sword and passed it to Sirius. "You should strike the locket for you are better suited to resist the temptations." Sirius looked confused having never heard of the Deathly Hallows but accepted the sword wordlessly.

"Alright, Sirius, whenever you're ready." Hermione gripped the book, thought she had the exorcism memorized it was comforting to have the words in front of her.

Sirius gripped the sword tightly and nodded before bringing it down in a powerful stroke. The gold locket cleaved in two and a horrifying scream burst forth.

"_**Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus" **_Hermione began chanting as a spectral shape rose from the locket. Burning eyes focused on her and the spirit screamed again.

_Filthy Mudblood, you think you have the power to defeat me? I can see your fear, I can taste it. So afraid little Mudblood, so very afraid_.

"_**Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii." **_She ignored the spirits taunts. She just needed to get through the forty words of Latin.

_Afraid, not of death, oh no you would welcome that wouldn't you little Mudblood? You would welcome the end, no more responsibility, no weight of the world on your shoulders. You're afraid of losing your friends, of failing them, of watching them all die once more, unable to stop it. I can take away the fear. Let me take away your fear._

Hermione broke out in a sweat. She could feel the fragment pushing against her mental barriers, trying to get in. She refocused all her energy behind her words. _**"Omnis legio, et secta diabolica."**_ The fragment turned on Sirius.

_And a blood-traitor, from such a strong family, a proud family. You're afraid to turn out like them, but you are like them. You can feel it inside you, the darkness. Give in to the darkness, give in and I can make you more powerful than any wizard alive._

"_**Ergo draco maledicte et sectio" **_Hermione could see Sirius straining against the fragment. She wanted to call out to him, tell him it wasn't true, but she had to finish. The fragments attention turned once more settling on the Headmaster.

_The all-powerful Professor Dumbledore. You hide darker secrets then anyone. Your thirst for power for the 'greater good' consumes you. You know what the girl holds. She knows where the third is as well. You could finally be the master of them all. I will help you, let me help you._

"_**Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica." **_She was almost done, she could feel the Horcrux' desperation.

_I can make you all powerful. I can help you achieve great things!_

"_**Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias servire libertate, te rogamus, audi nos!" **_Hermione screamed the last line. The result was instant, a blinding flash and deafening scream that lasted no more than a second, then silence. The three looked around to make sure it was over before Hermione slumped to the floor.

"Hermione!" Sirius ran to her side and cradled her in his lap.

"I'm alright. Really, I'm fine. Just tired, give me a moment." The exorcism had taken a lot out of her having put so much of her will behind the words. Dumbledore moved to the charred remains of the locket and inspected them.

"Tom Riddle has much to answer for. This was a priceless relic of a time passed. Yet another thing his evil has destroyed. I believe that is enough for today, you are tired Miss Granger, I do not believe it wise to destroy the ring as well, since Sirius and I cannot be relied on to perform the ritual as commendably as you did." Hermione gave a weak smile as Sirius helped her to her feet.

"I would protest but you are correct Headmaster. I find myself drained, a few good night's sleep are required before I attempt that again."

"I have a request to make of you Miss Granger." She met Dumbledore's eye already suspecting what it would be. "I do not believe I can be trusted with the ring, now that I know what it is. Will you keep it safe until you have regained enough strength to try this again?" She nodded.

"Of course. We all have our faults, yours is nothing to be ashamed of. I will guard it for a few days." She put the ring securely in her pocket before turning to Sirius. "Help me back to the tower?" The teen nodded and both bid Dumbledore farewell before returning to the comfort of the Gryffindor common room.

*********

Hermione slept for the remainder of the weekend to the great concern of Lily. Sirius explained they were helping Dumbledore with a special project but refused to elaborate more on the subject to the annoyance of his friends. They knew the pair was hiding things but James guilt over making Hermione reveal her past was great enough to keep the questions mostly at bay.

Monday morning found Hermione frantically trying to finish her Transfiguration essay on the dangers of animal transfiguration and the length of lasting effects. She had meant to finish it the night before but had slept for most of the day, waking only long enough to join Sirius in the common room when he nicked some food for her from the kitchens. She woke that morning feeling much more like her normal self but still didn't pull herself out of bed in time for her morning run.

She didn't look up as Sirius plopped beside her looking over her shoulder.

"You can borrow mine if you need some ideas." Hermione had to bite back a wave of anger at the offer. Sirius was just trying to be nice; he wasn't intending to offend her.

"Thanks Sirius, but I need to do it for myself. I'm almost done, just need a few more inches." She was basing it off memory alone not having time to consult her books, something her first year self would have been appalled by. Things really do change with time. "Alright, finished." She rolled it up and stuffed it in her bag before reaching for her coffee, only to find Sirius drinking it. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that yours?" His cheeky grin faded slightly at her annoyed face. "Hey, you alright?" He quickly refilled her cup doctoring it the way she liked it before passing it to her. She blew out a sigh.

"Yeah, sorry. I just hate being weak, and spending almost 48 hours in bed is not my idea of a good use of time. I've missed two days of exercising and I'm behind on my homework because I couldn't pull myself out of bed for more than half-an-hour."

"You've got nothing to be ashamed of." He drew her into a one armed hug and dropped his voice. "You helped destroy one of the foulest things on earth, of course you're tired. That's not weakness, it's just fact."

********

"So Sirius tells me you know of some super-secret room we haven't managed to find yet." Hermione looked up as James sat beside her on the couch. She had been staring into the fire trying to think of a topic for her Charms essay.

"Yeah, I know a few things about the castle not even the infamous Marauders managed to discover in their time here." It was the first time the two had been alone since the fight and things were still a bit odd. "Would you like to see it?" The Harry look-alike nodded eagerly and the two left through the portrait hole.

When they got to the portrait of Barnabas Hermione paused wondering what would be the best form to request the room to take. She got an idea and quickly paced back and forth three times while concentrating on it.

"You first" she motioned James in when the door appeared and watched as he entered walking around in wonder.

The room resembled a living room, but the walls and tables were covered in pictures. Hermione smiled and looked at a few before turning to James who was standing motionless looking at the largest one over the fireplace. It was of herself, Harry and Ron in their first year, arms around each other and grinning.

"That's… that's my son." James voice sounded reverent as he made his way over.

"Yeah, from our first year, these pictures are all from my time with Harry and Ron." Hermione looked around trying to find the most recent. It was on an end table, taken just before Dumbledore's death. Harry had his arms around Ginny and they stole the occasional kiss. She picked it up and handed it to James.

"That's Ron's younger sister. They dated for a couple months just before Dumbledore died and we went into hiding. She was killed a few months after this was taken." Harry had been consumed with guilt when he found out Voldemort had murdered his ex-girlfriend to find him.

"Did he love her?" James looked at the picture sadly.

"Perhaps, he was happy with her for a time, but he didn't love her like you love Lily. I don't think they would have ended up together, Ginny was a sweet girl but she was more in love with the Boy-Who-Lived then Harry. She never really understood him." Hermione continued to move around the room looking fondly at the other pictures.

"What about you, did you love him?" Hermione looked up in surprise at the question.

"More than anything, but I was never in love with him. He was my best friend, we went through everything together. I would have died for him, and he for me. The three of us, with Ron, we were inseparable." Hermione picked up another picture, this one from Christmas fifth year. An older Sirius was wearing a Santa hat while eagerly passing presents around the room.

"Thank you Hermione." She was surprised when James pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for showing me this." She nodded and relaxed into the raven haired animangi, marveling how his hugs felt just like Harry's.

_Hey everyone. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry about the late update, life is crazy so the next will probably be late as well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. - Mo_


	9. Killing Time

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from this story_

**Chapter 9: Killing Time**

"You look like hell Granger," Hermione took a calming breath. Wednesday morning potions with the Slytherin's was never the most fun and having Snape remind her she hadn't fully recovered from destroying the Horcrux certainly wasn't going to improve the experience.

"And yet I still look better then you, amazing how that's always true." She dropped her book on their work bench with a loud bang drawing the attention of most others in the room. Sirius sent her a look of pity before turning back to Slughorn who was just entering.

Hermione got to work immediately doing her best to ignore the pensive looks Snape was giving her. Half-an-hour into class he still had not stopped and she couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" Snape looked unperturbed by her scathing tone.

"I'm attempting to determine why you look like you just went three rounds with a Hungarian Horntail."

"We aren't here for you to pry into my private life. We aren't friends, which I'm fairly certain that was your choice. Now can we please get on with making this potion?" Snape nodded in acceptance turning back to their cauldron and Hermione was left with a sense that that had been far too easy.

******

After the drama of the first Horcrux the destruction of the second was anticlimactic. After withstanding the pull of the first all three felt confident about facing the ring and it was destroyed without much ado. No one moved for a few minutes after the final scream. Their trance was broken by Hermione closing her book softly, the sound echoing in the silence.

"You alright?" Sirius eyes were concerned as they regarded her looking for signs of exhaustion.

"Yeah, actually I feel fine. Not sure, maybe because this Horcrux was made earlier." Unlike the previous Friday Hermione did not feel like she was about to collapse

"Miss Granger, I was wondering, could I borrow that book?" Dumbledore indicated the one the time-traveller had just closed.

"Of course sir," Hermione handed it over. "The original version I used was yours after all." Dumbledore took a cursory glance over the material.

"This is a very unusual book. Rarely do you find any reference to the afterlife in spells. Do you know where this book was originally found?"

"I'm not sure where the copy you had came from, but I found this copy in Knockturn Alley a few months ago. When we began discussing the Horcruxes in our weekly meetings I decided we would be needing it." The men looked at her in surprise and annoyance.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous Knockturn can be?" Sirius couldn't believe how careless she could be.

"I know exactly how dangerous it can be. I've been there more than once, in this time and my previous one. We needed the book, and if Voldemort found out Dumbledore had been there looking for it he could have put two and two together. The last thing we need is his royal sliminess suspecting we're trying to destroy his Horcruxes. I'm an unknown so far; he doesn't know about me and won't find it as suspicious. You have to stop trying to coddle me; I've been through things you can't imagine. I'm working so that you'll never be able to." Hermione's eyes were flashing dangerously. She had often been left out because she was considered weak as a girl, despite being just as capable, often more skilled and always more educated. Sirius raised his hands in defeat and took a step back.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand it if anything happened to you." Hermione softened at his words and she didn't move away when he pulled her into a hug. She knew they were getting too close, but at times like this she couldn't deny her growing fondness for her best friend's godfather.

****

The next day dawned cold and sunny, perfect for the first Hogsmead trip of the New Year. Sirius gave a canine grin as he crept into the seventh year girls dormitory. Hermione's roommates were already up and had reported the bookworm was still dead to the world. Since the Marauders had figured how to get around the warded staircase in second year Sirius had taken the task of waking her onto himself. In his animangus form Padfoot crept over to Hermione's bed and pressed his cold wet nose against her bare arm.

"Just five more minutes Harry." She rolled away from him swatting at his nose. He frowned slightly at the name. Since her confession about her past he had wondered about the extent of her relationship with Harry especially because it was always his name that came to her lips first. It was foolish, being jealous of his unborn godson, but at times he couldn't help it. Hermione held a special power over him. Sirius shook off the thoughts and rounded the bed to repeat the process with the same result.

Deciding she wouldn't wake without extraordinary measures Sirius stood right beside her ear and let out a loud bark. Unfortunately for him Hermione's reflexes were good even while screaming and falling off the bed and he found himself in a pile on the other side of the room. She was already on her feet wand pointed at him ready to throw another spell when he realized what had happened.

"Sirius! What the bloody hell are you doing up here?" Hermione's bushy hair stood in all directions giving her a scary appearance. He quickly transformed out of his canine form.

"Well, everyone else is up and heading to Hogsmead, I didn't want you to miss out and so I decided to wake you up. Didn't realize you'd banish me across the room, but your reaction was worth it." He chuckled at the memory ignoring the death glare she was sending him. "I'm just going to go, let you get ready. I'll be in the common room whenever you're ready love." Sirius practically ran from the room before she could hex him again.

Hermione huffed as the door closed and quickly began pulling out clothes for the day. After a quick shower she dressed and gathered her winter things. She paused when she came across her sword. Constant vigilance. That's what Moody had taught her. She sighed as she strapped it across her back under her cloak before casting a disillusionment charm on it. As uncomfortable as it would be to wear she knew that she would regret not having it if things went badly, which they tended to when Voldemort was around.

******

Hermione subtly shifted the sword on her back for what felt like the fiftieth time. The group was at their regular table in the Three Broomsticks having lunch and no matter what she did she couldn't get comfortable.

"What book did you get this time?" Sirius asked her teasingly. The boys had refused to go to the store with Lily and Hermione and the group had ended up splitting for a good portion of the morning.

"_Runic Traps, _it's about warding objects using ancient Celtic methods. I'm hoping it'll be helpful once we graduate for warding our houses." Hermione started sifting through her purchases for it. "It's not here!"

"Did you leave it in one of the other stores?" Remus asked.

"Damn. I think it's still at the robe store. I'll be back in a tick." Hermione waved off Sirius as he stood to go with her. "I'll only be gone a minute, don't worry about it." She wove her way amongst the table and tightened her scarf before stepping into the cold.

Hermione quickly reached the other store and found the young woman behind the counter had found the book and held on to it for her. Hermione was about to thank her when there was a deafening roar and she felt herself being lifted from her feet and thrown across the room.

The pain did not come immediately. When it did arrive Hermione realized she had bashed her head against the counter coming down. She climbed to her feet slowly trying not to lose her balance drawing her wand in the process.

"You alright?" Hermione asked the store clerk who had been mostly shielded from the blast by the counter.

"Yes. What's going on?" The woman was shaking like a leaf and had gone completely pale.

"Probably Death Eaters." Hermione surveyed the others that had been shopping. "Do you have a back door?" The woman nodded. "Get the others out, I'll cover you're retreat. Just be careful, there might be more of them behind the store." She pressed her hand to her Order medallion hoping reinforcements would arrive soon. These students weren't like her peers from the future, they hadn't faced things like this before, hadn't trained for it.

Hermione ducked under a stray spell and quickly moved towards the ruined front of the store. The scene outside was grim, Honeydukes, Zonko's and two others having shared a fate similar to the robe shop. Death Eaters were advancing from both ends of the street picking off any students left without cover, groups going into stores and reductoing them. There were few students and Hogsmead residents standing to fight; most she could see were other Gryffindor upper years.

"_Diffindo_!" Hermione picked off a nearby DE before taking cover behind the remains of a park bench. The wood blasted apart under the onslaught of returned Avada Kedavra's and she knew she had to move before there was nothing left to protect her. She caught sight of the Marauders fighting in front of the Three Broomsticks and Lily using their cover fire to pull back injured students.

The Death Eaters had done an effective job of cutting off the students escape routes, including the passage under Honeyduke's. Hermione knew Peter must have betrayed its existence to Voldemort and the stores had been chosen accordingly.

Hermione flipped her wand to her left hand and sent a severing charm at an advancing Death Eater while drawing her sword. Then she was moving. Concentrating on where the Death Eaters were she moved fluidly, dodging or shielding anything that came her way, cutting down any that came within her reach. Three fell in rapid succession to her blade before she reached a low wall a dozen 4th and 5th years were taking shelter behind.

"You alright?" She asked them.

"Brittney's hurt," a blonde Hufflepuff boy pointed at a girl laying against the wall. Hermione waved her wand over the girl and knew her injuries were beyond her ability to heal.

"You have to try to get back to the school; she needs more help than I can give. Get her to Madame Pomfrey." Hermione poked her head up quickly ducking as spells flew in her direction almost immediately. "I'll cover you, you have to get to the alley and break for the carriages. I would recommend one of you levitate her and the others watch for Death Eaters. Ready?" The students nodded. "When I stand I want you to start running."

Hermione rose and leapt over the wall in one smooth movement immediately firing a severing charm at the nearest Death Eater. She dodged the oncoming spells spinning behind another pair and quickly dispatched them. The students had taken her instruction well and were almost to the alley but Hermione could see several Death Eaters were aiming at their retreating forms. She summoned a temporary wall between the students and their would be attackers, but the action left her open.

She almost died there. She heard the Death Eater advancing quickly and managed to turn in time to deflect the blow from his sword, if not entirely. It grazed her hip and she hissed as the sharp blade dug into her flesh. She spun away and took a defensive stance facing her attacker.

"Well well, if it isn't the school's newest mudblood, Black's little whore." Hermione suppressed a shudder as she recognized the voice. Anthony Dolhov had tortured her enough times she would remember his voice till she died. Though she hadn't been there she had heard enough reports and she often saw him in her nightmares torturing and killing her parents.

"Dolhov," she sneered to cover her fear. She crouched in a defensive stance waiting for him to make a move. "How unpleasant to see you." She forgot that in this time they had never met.

"I see my reputation precedes me. I'll admit, I'm surprised, I didn't expect much of a fight from the snot-nosed brats, you're a pleasant surprise." He feigned right before coming straight at her with his whole weight. She didn't even try to block instead stepping left and spinning to catch him across the back as his momentum carried him past her glad to return with an injury to match her own.

"Tisk tisk, such sloppy form. I expected more from you." She had crossed swords with Dolhov once in her time shortly after being told of how he murdered her parents. He hadn't survived the encounter and she was pleased to see he was an even worse swordsman now. She sneered at his growl of frustration parried his slightly frantic blow getting under his guard and striking out towards his stomach. He managed to deflect her hit and throw her off balance. Hermione turned and tried to deflect his blow but it still caught her arm leaving a long slash along her left bicep.

It was her turn to growl in frustration as she regained her defensive stance ignoring the pain that was trying to overwhelm her.

"You've got a lot to answer for Dolhov; I'm going to enjoy teaching you this lesson again." Dolhov struck for her head and was unprepared for her to spin behind him and Hermione watched with satisfaction as he went right past her once more thanking his stupidity. She spun and struck with all her strength. Dolhov fell to the ground, his head rolling off to rest a few meters away. Hermione didn't pause to gloat quickly turning to find the next threat. Instead she found the battle almost over. The Order had arrived and most of the Death Eaters who were still breathing had apparated away.

"_Scourgify" _Hermione cleaned and sheathed her sword. She didn't bother to disillusion it this time since the whole street had just witnessed her kill a man with it.

"Hermione!" She was suddenly enveloped in a pair of strong arms as Sirius lips descended on her own. She was so shocked that at first she didn't move but as her senses returned she responded enthusiastically. She gasped as his tongue swept over her lips and he immediately took the invitation to her. She was shocked by the emotions that ran through her. Sirius was hardly her first kiss, but that's what it felt like. The feeling of his lips and teeth and tongue was more erotic than anything she had felt before. Sirius rested his forehead against hers when they finally pulled apart Hermione could tell his heartbeat was erratic as hers. She was the first to speak once their breathing had returned to normal.

"What brought that on?" Hermione's tone conveyed that she wasn't unhappy, just curious.

"When I saw you fighting Dolhov I stopped breathing. I realized that I've never told you how much you mean to me. If I lost you before I had a chance to act I'd never forgive myself." The sincerity in his voice took Hermione's breath away once more. After a moment she broke out in a smirk.

"Why the hell did we wait so long to do that?"

"I'm not sure love." His hand threaded into her hair and pulled her lips back to his. They continued for a few more minutes before James decided they had offended his delicate sensibilities long enough.

"As touching as this is would you two please cut it out? I'm close enough to losing my lunch as it is." They pulled apart neither looking even slightly guilty.

"Hermione!" The group turned to see Dumbledore advancing quickly up the street. Everyone was shocked when the elderly headmaster pulled Hermione out of Sirius arms and into a hug. "I'm glad you're alright. I was worried when I felt the medallion." He released her and surveyed their surroundings. Some Order members were standing guard over the still living Death Eaters while others rushed about helping the students.

"What are my parents doing here?" James asked watching them move about the street.

"They are helping me," Dumbledore answered. He glanced at Hermione who nodded. "They are members of an organization that fights Voldemort and his followers. They were called here by a fellow member using our medallions." Dumbledore pointed to his which was above his robes.

"It's lucky there was a member here to call them." Remus said dryly as his eyes cut to Hermione indicating he had picked up on Dumbledore's words earlier. The bookworm sighed before pulling out her own medallion, Sirius following suit.

"Wait, you two are part of this secret order?" Hermione nodded to James question.

"We joined a month ago. I've been passing my information to them through Dumbledore since my arrival but I wanted to take the fight to Voldemort. I was tired of sitting on the sidelines. You weren't speaking to us at the time, and I was hoping to keep you three out of the line of fire until after graduation, when Dumbledore approached you in my time." Hermione saw anger on all three faces and sighed. "You can be mad at me but I'm not sorry. You're lives are about to take a very hard turn, I was just trying to give you a bit more time before you had to grow up the hard way." All three softened at her words knowing she had sacrificed a lot already.

"We'll forgive you, but you have to include us from now on. We aren't children, we can make these decisions ourselves."

"You most certainly cannot!" Everyone turned to see Susan Potter standing with her hands on her hips glaring at her son. "You are still my child, I didn't want these two joining, I will not allow my only child to get himself killed fighting." Hermione fought to keep a straight face thinking of how she resembled Molly Weasley.

"Mum I'm of age so there's nothing you can do to stop me. Besides, you and dad risk your lives for this fight every day and I have just as much right as you. This war affects everyone, you can't coddle me forever!"

"Perhaps this is not the time for this discussion." Dumbledore's words effectively put a stop to the argument. The Aurors had begun to arrive as they were speaking and were taking statements from the Order members. "Hermione, please take Sirius and Remus and escort the remaining students up to the school. James, Lily, please patrol the halls, make sure there are no other threats present. I will deal with the Ministry" The group nodded and headed off to carry out their orders. Once they were all out of earshot the aging headmaster turned to Susan. "I am no fonder of the situation then you, but your son is correct. We cannot protect them forever. They will all play important roles in the future, trying to shield them will only end in them being unprepared when the time comes. If they wish to join the fight now we cannot stop them, they will do so with our blessing our without it." The pair watched Hermione, Remus and Sirius helping the students collect the injured and carry them to the school.

"They're only children Albus. They should be worried about their NEWTs, not fighting a dark lord."

"In a perfect world yes, but this world is far from perfect. I would give anything for them not to have to face what is coming, but alas, despite all our wishing it is still coming and they must be prepared."

******

Five hours later found Hermione in the hospital wing, which she had not left since returning to the castle. Madame Pomfrey had been overwhelmed by the injured despite help from St. Mungo's so Hermione had put herself to work helping where she could. She was exhausted but refused to stop before everyone had been taken care of.

"Come on love, you're dead on your feet." Sirius was trying to get her away to rest and tend to her own injuries. She was no longer bleeding, but the gashes on her left bicep and right hip were deep and he was fairly certain she had a mild concussion.

"I'm not done yet, these people need help." Hermione started towards the next cot pausing at Sirius hand on her arm.

"You are currently the worst off in the room, sit down so someone can look at you."

"I'm fine Sirius, I've had worse."

"I agree with Mr. Black, please take a seat Hermione." Dumbledore said as he approached the pair before gently taking her by the arm and guiding her to an empty cot. They were situated in the Great Hall since the infirmary did not have enough beds for all the students who needed help. He handed her a potion which she looked at suspiciously. "It's a blood replenishing potion, which you need if even half the blood on your clothes is yours. Now sit still until one of the healers can get to you, I forbid you to help anyone else. Mr. Black, I hope you can keep her here for the moment?" Sirius nodded and the pair smiled as Hermione pouted. Sirius took a seat beside her and Hermione allowed herself to relax into him knowing they were right. She was near the edge of exhaustion and could not last much longer.

"Is that her?"

"Yeah, she had a sword."

"She summoned a wall to protect us."

Hermione's eyes popped open and she saw the group of students she had helped escape earlier. She smiled at them and they all looked down shyly.

"How's Brittney?"

"She's alright, one of the healers helped her." The speaker was the same blonde haired boy from before.

"I'm glad to hear that…" She trailed of realizing she didn't know the boy's name.

"Dedalus Diggle." Hermione looked at the boy in shock comparing him to his older self and finding very little in common, although that was probably due to the absence of a violet hat.

"Well Dedalus, you did very well today. You've proved yourself by leading your friends from danger and getting help for Brittney." Hermione laughed as the boy seemed to glow with praise and could almost picture his top hat toppling to the ground. The group turned and began talking excitedly amongst themselves as a healer came to tend to Hermione's injuries.

*******  
The healer had fussed over Hermione for almost an hour before moving off to help someone else. She had disobeyed the healers order to stay put and had lead a grumbling Sirius back up to the tower not eager to be forced into an overnight stay. They entered the portrait hole to a welcome of cheers and Hermione found herself being inundated with well-wishers who had seen or heard of her actions. She finally escaped to see Sirius situated comfortably on the couch looking on in amusement.

"Thanks for the help, such a gentleman." He grinned up at her and pulled her onto his lap giving her a quick peck.

"I wouldn't dream of interfering with your adoring fans." His face turned serious. "A lot of people saw you kill those Death Eaters and not all of them are going to be as enthusiastic as this lot. The Slytherin's will be out for revenge." Hermione sighed and nodded.

"What would life be without Slytherin's out for a Gryffindor's blood? I'll be careful Sirius, but I'm not new to this game. I'll be fine." She kissed him soundly to cut off further protest ignoring the catcalls from those around them.

_Hello everyone, sorry for the wait on this chapter. I'm almost done exams so hopefully my updates will become more regular again. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


	10. The Depression Suite

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from this story_

**Chapter 10: The Depression Suite**

Hermione gave up trying to sleep at 4am. Every time she closed her eyes Dolhov's expression as his head slid from his body would flash across her retinas jerking her awake. Quietly donning her running gear she grabbed her wand, Order cloak and sword, creeping silently from the room. The common room was abandoned when she reached it, the only light coming from the few embers left in the fire. The room was a mess, clearly the house elves had had other things to worry about distracting them from their usual duties. She quickly performed a few cleaning spells to reduce the mess to a manageable proportion so they would be able to rest without worrying themselves.

The castle was alive with activity, patrols passed at frequent intervals, mostly of Ministry Aurors. Hermione wished she had brought her map along as she dodged from one passageway to another trying to reach the Room of Requirement. She barely made it into the Room before an Auror rounded the corner to the passageway outside. Looking around the room she set her things down on a provided table before beginning her laps around the indoor track the room provided today.

Once her lungs began to burn she jogged back to her sword and the room changed again. It took on the appearance of a dank alley, complete with dark figures skulking. Hermione carved a path through the opponents the room provided constantly concentrating on making them more and more difficult. It had been some time since she had practiced wearing the Order of the Phoenix garb but using the protections of the cloak came back easily. She knew Sirius entered at some point but her mind dismissed him just as quickly so she was slightly surprised to find him watching when she finally turned to leave.

"How long have you been there?" She didn't make eye contact as she pushed her hair once more behind her ears.

"Long enough. Feel any better?" Sirius stayed against the wall waiting for her to come to him. He watched as her shoulders slumped and she shuffled towards him.

"I can't get it out of my head. His face. Both his faces. Did I tell you I've killed him before? In my other life. That time I got this," she lifted her shirt to show a long scar running from hip to hip. "They told me about how he tortured and murdered my parents and I was so furious. All I could think about was killing him, hurting him like he had hurt me. I used the Cruciatus on him, successfully. The only time I used an Unforgivable. I felt the darkness it left in me, I feel it every day." He pulled her to him as she began to shake. Not a tear fell but her guilt was tangible to them both. After a time she pulled away, her mask back on. "I don't want this for you Sirius. You and the others, none of you should have to face this. I don't want any of you to feel the guilt and the grief. You can still back out. Dumbledore will let you leave the Order, you can convince James and Lily and Remus not to join. You can escape the darkness."

"You know that's not going to happen, love. We will not abandon you to face this fight alone. I won't deny that I would rather avoid the things I'm certain are coming, but I will not turn my back and force others to carry my burden, least of all you. I love you Hermione Jane Granger, and I will stand beside you until the end." His tone was fierce, almost harsh, and he didn't realize what he'd said until Hermione froze. They stared at each other both shocked at Sirius' admission. He recovered first. "I mean it, even if this isn't how I meant to tell you. I love you, and I'll stand by your side no matter the cost."

He only had to wait a minute more before Hermione broke into a beautiful smile.

"I love you too Sirius Orion Black. I wish I could deny it, push you away, but I'm not strong enough for that. There is no one I'd rather have at my side, until the end."

* * *

By dinner the Great Hall had been cleared of the injured and the student body had gathered. Most were silent, everyone's eyes drawn to the empty spots in the rows. No one could help but notice there were no gaps in the Slytherin table, the only house to escape without a casualty. When Dumbledore stood the hushed whispers became grave silence.

"Yesterday we suffered a grave tragedy. Eleven of our number fell to the darkness, and three more remain on the brink. The blame for this atrocity lies with Lord Voldemort." Some of the students flinched, the fear of his name already building. "He attacked where he would do the most damage, where the fewest could fight back. His goal was to instill fear, to incite panic and to divide us. We must not let him. Voldemort completely lacks pity and remorse. We must fight him with what he does not understand. Love and unity, loyalty and compassion, are what will allow us to survive this threat. In the days ahead many of you will be faced with the choice between what is just and what is easy. I hope the memories of your fellow students will give you the courage and incentive to choose what is right. Remember them and stand against the darkness that threatens our very way of life." Dumbledore paused and Hermione looked around seeing a mixture of awe, fear and grim determination on the faces around her.

"Before we begin dinner I have a few announcements. Tomorrow classes will be cancelled for a memorial service for the fallen. I would hope you all choose to attend." Dumbledore's eyes skimmed over the Slytherin table before continuing. "Professor Baine has offered to lead defense classes. They will run Monday and Thursday evenings from 7-9pm. Anyone who wishes is welcome to participate. Also, I am afraid in light of yesterday all further Hogsmead visits and Quidditch matches have been cancelled." There were some discontented murmurs at this but most knew two of the dead were from the Hufflepuff team and would have been playing next weekend had the attack never happened. "Now that is enough time spent on these disheartening announcements, please eat." Dumbledore spread his arms and food appeared on the tables. Hermione stared at it unmoving. She had not eaten since lunch the previous day and still felt no desire to. She looked down to discover her plate full. She glanced over at Sirius who was filling his own plate.

"You have to eat love. You're going to be no good to anyone if you don't. Don't try to argue," he cut her off as she opened her mouth to protest. "I know you haven't eaten since the Three Broomsticks, and you barely got anything there because you left halfway to go get that book."

"I suppose you're right." Hermione picked up her fork and began taking small bites. The pair looked up at the soft chuckles coming from their friends.

"Who would have guessed Sirius would be the level headed one in their relationship?" James asked jerking his thumb at them.

"Certainly not I," Remus shook his head trying to keep the smile from his face. "Padfoot would find the only girl who is more stubborn then him." Hermione glared at the both of them as Sirius grinned and threw his arm around her. Hermione relaxed against him and allowed the boys their moment of levity, knowing they needed it after what they had seen the previous day.

* * *

Cassius Rosier fought not to tremble as he knelt at the feet of his master. He was glad that at least no other was present to witness his punishment.

"I am very displeased Rosier, I sent you to lead the attack on Hogsmead because I believed you capable of carrying out such a simple task, but you allowed nine of my followers to be killed, and another three captured." The Dark Lord's voice never rose above general conversational levels but his tone sent chills down the prone man's spine.

"I am sorry my lord. There was a girl, she killed all nine, and she had a sword. We did not expect a student to be versed in sword combat. She beat Dolhov easily my lord."

"Excuses!" Voldemort roared. Rosier collapsed as excruciating pain overcame him. It seemed to go on forever, pain becoming his entire existence. "They were school children! They killed almost as many of you as you did of them! That is completely unacceptable! It should have been a great victory, not a draw!" The last thing Rosier saw as his vision faded into red was the look of fury on his master's face.

Lucius Malfoy looked on in terror at the mental torture Rosier was undergoing. When finally the screaming stopped and Rosier woke Malfoy saw the raw terror on his face as the elder Death Eater realized what had happened, his eyes darting from Death Eater to Death Eater. Voldemort rarely invaded the minds of his followers, but it was a punishment feared above any other and the pain experienced there was said make all others pale in comparison. Voldemort looked down in contempt at the man at his feet and levitated Rosier upward, grabbing his face and forcing a vial potion that appeared as liquid silver down his throat. The Dark Lord let the unfortunate man fall as he began to convulse and turned to address the room.

"Rosier failed me. He is the reason I have lost thirteen soldiers. As his punishment he is now the ultimate soldier. This potion removes the weakness you all seem to suffer from in abundance, including pain, injury and emotion. The only side effect of the potion is a slow death as the body wears itself out at a greatly increased rate. Any other who fails will join Rosier and become my ultimate weapon."

Malfoy watched in horror as Rosier rose smoothly from the ground. He showed no signs of the torture he had been under for the past hour. His eyes were terrifying; they seemed filled with the liquid of the potion. The veins surrounding them stood dark against the pale skin of the face as blank and emotionless as stone.

"What do you command my lord?" The voice was not Rosier's, instead sounding inhuman.

"I want you to cause the terror you failed to yesterday. Go to Diagon Alley, kill as many as you can." Rosier bowed before apparenting away. "The rest of you, I want to know everything about this girl. I want to know who her family is, who her friends are. No one stands in my way and lives to tell the tale. I will make her pay." The Death Eaters recognized their dismissal and all but ran to escape being the last in the room with the angry tyrant.

* * *

After dinner Hermione made her way to Dumbledore's office, followed by Sirius, Lily, James and Remus. She knew there was an Order meeting tonight and she could not think of a way to prevent the remaining trio from taking the oaths. She knocked on the Headmaster's door, entering at his command.

"Ah, you're all here, excellent. We must be on our way; the meeting starts in just a moment." Dumbledore handed James, Lily and Remus a slip of paper.

"We're going to my house?" James looked up in surprise. "If you've been having meetings at my house how did I now know?"

"The meeting place of the Order of the Phoenix is under a Fidelius charm. You could have walked into the middle of a meeting and not realized it. Now, through the floo with you." The students hurried to comply. Hermione stepped through to find Susan waiting on the other side. She couldn't bring herself to meet the other woman's eyes, instead stepping aside to admit the others.

"I don't blame you dear." Hermione's eyes snapped up at the words. "I know you've tried to keep my son safe, and Albus is correct, this is his decision to make." She gave the younger woman a small smile which Hermione returned. Soon enough everyone had arrived and was following their hostess to the meeting room.

Dumbledore drew Hermione to one side before they entered the room. "I wish to make a request of you my dear. It seems everyone knows of your part in the defense yesterday, and it would help greatly if you would agree to assist Professor Baine with his defense classes."

"Of course sir, whatever is needed. If my being there brings in more students then I'll do it gladly. I don't want to be the only one fighting next time." It was a grim sign that neither said there would not necessarily be a next time.

Hermione and Sirius took their usual seats while the remaining trio was directed to the front by Dumbledore. The time-traveller gripped Sirius' hand tightly as she watched her friends pledge to the Order and she saw tears in Susan's eyes across the room. Once James, Lily and Remus had their cloaks and medallions and were seated Dumbledore took his place at the front of the room.

"You all know about the events of yesterday. Voldemort has openly declared himself and by attacking students has demonstrated the lengths he will go to, to incite panic. We must use the outrage resulting from this attack to recruit new members to our cause. This may seem cold, but we need numbers if we are to stand any chance in this fight. Everyone must look for those who are the most outspoken, the most outraged. We must gain every ally we can. We cannot limit ourselves either." His eyes turned to the students. "I want the five of you to assess the students. I will not approach any until they have graduated, but I request that you determine who are the likely candidates." Hermione gave a curt nod, having already given a list of every member she had knowledge of.

"I have more to add Albus," Moody rose from his seat. "Today at 0930 a lone Death Eater apparented into the middle of Diagon Alley. Cassius Rosier managed to kill five and cause a good bit of damage to several stores before he was killed. The preliminary autopsy revealed some sort of potion in his system, we are still investigating it but it appeared to make him immune to pain." The Order members looked shocked and Hermione grimaced, remembering mentions of the 'kamikaze' potion that had been a favorite of Voldemort's during the first war.

The rest of the meeting went in usual fashion. Different members spoke on recruiting efforts, gathered intelligence, Ministry efforts and a range of other topics. Hermione tried her best to pay attention but her interest rested in what would occur after the meeting.

When the meeting came to a close Dumbledore took the lead once more.

"I have some unhappy news to finish with this evening. Tomorrow morning a memorial will be held for those who died at Hogsmead. Unfortunately it has become a nothing more than the Ministry's chance for some good publicity. Hermione, we all did our best to keep your involvement a secret but they are set on recognizing you. I am unsure of exactly what it will involve but you are to receive some sort of award." Hermione groaned and Sirius put a protective arm around her. Everyone knew this would only increase Voldemort's interest in the girl. "Thank you all for attending, we will meet again next week at this time."

Hermione waited until only what she had dubbed the 'Horcrux hunters' remained before she stood. Everyone followed her to the dining room where they took seats around the table.

"More students, perfect." Moody grumbled casting a withering glance at the newest additions.

"You know why they are here Alastor, Hermione told you of what happens, they are trustworthy and we need a few more trustworthy members." Hermione smiled and turned to her friends.

"The order was formed to fight Voldemort, but with a group that size it is sometimes difficult to trust everyone. Those present are the most trusted, and they all know about my past. There are some things I know that must be acted on in secret." They all listened intently as she explained what Horcruxes were and what the group had accomplished already.

"The only other I know of as a definite is the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle. In my time Riddle had given it to Lucius Malfoy for safe keeping, but I doubt Malfoy is high enough in the ranks for Voldemort to trust that far."

"I agree, in fact before the news Moody just gave us I would have named Rosier as Voldemorts most trusted lieutenant. I would theorize that Cassius was the leader of the attack on Hogsmead which Voldemort now views as a failure, due to your involvement Hermione. This could be his new punishment for failure."

"I agree sir. In my time the potion had gained the nickname 'kamikaze' potion because it burns through the body quickly, killing whoever is dosed with it. He did not employ in during the second war because his original potion master died and Snape claimed not to know how to make it."

"So who has the diary now?" Gideon asked.

"I'd guess Riddle himself has it. I believe he will give it to Malfoy in a few years, but we can't wait for that, we have to figure out where he's stashed it now." Hermione was impatient to have all the Horcruxes destroyed.

The remainder of the evening was spent discussing the possibility of finding Hufflepuff's cup, and what of Ravenclaw or Gryffindor's could be the last Horcrux. By the time everyone had had their say it was well past midnight. The students said their goodbyes and followed the headmaster back through the floo.

* * *

It was a sleepy group that sat waiting for the ceremony to begin the next morning. Hermione let her head rest on Sirius shoulder determined to get in a small nap during the Ministry speeches. Down the line James wasn't even trying to stay awake and soft snores were drawing glares from those seated nearby. Hermione perked up slightly when Dumbledore took the podium and Lily shoved James almost out of his seat to wake him.

"Since there are many who wish to be heard today I will keep my address brief. Saturday we witnessed the evil that is Lord Voldemort." Hermione sighed as almost everyone flinched. "We must unite and stand for what is right. We must fight to retain our freedom. We must not give in to this tyrant. And we must remember those we have lost." Everyone looked surprised when Dumbledore retook his seat. They clearly all expected more from the aging headmaster.

The next hour dragged on as ministry officials took the podium. Each said almost nothing in the most longwinded fashion they could manage. Hermione smiled inwardly when she thought of how her younger self would react to her inattention. Likely not well. She did perk up when the Minister for Magic was called forward.

Millicent Bagnold was a slip of a woman with dark hair and a prominent nose, but the way she held herself suggested an ability to command attention. Indeed, as soon as she took the podium the buzz from the crowd died almost completely.

"Long have we heard rumors and whispers of a growing evil. Saturday's attack was a declaration of war and the ministry has not mistaken it for less. Lord Voldemort claims to target only those whose blood is not pure but do not be fooled. He has a taste for cruelty and torture and anyone who does not share these affinities will be punished. None will escape his wrath and if we let it his taint will spread throughout our world." She glared at the crowd over her pronounced nose and seemed to challenge anyone to say otherwise. When the crowd remained silent she continued.

"Saturday we lost eleven of our the youth of our nation, all taken far before their time. We must honor their memories by not giving in to the evil that caused their deaths. Today I would like to honor one who went above and beyond for her fellow students. Would Hermione Granger please come forward." The young witch sighed before standing and slowly making her way to the stage. "Miss Granger did more than any other to protect her fellow students at great risk to herself. In these dark times she is a pillar of light we all can look to for example and inspiration. In honor of her actions I award Miss Granger the Order of Merlin, third class."

The crowd roared its approval at the announcement as the minister shook Hermione's hand and pinned the medal to her. Hermione forced a smile for the reporters whose flashes were almost one continuous blinding light.

"Some may disapprove of your methods Miss Granger, but none can deny that you saved your fellow students. When you graduate this year there will be a spot waiting in the Auror ranks should you choose to take it. You are a credit to the traits of your house." The comments were made softly to not be overheard, then the minister sent the time-traveler on with another handshake and smile. Hermione made her way back to her seat more quickly, her mind working furiously. Hermione was so used to the ministry being corrupt to the point of ineffectiveness that considering they might serve some purpose was unsettling. She paid little attention to the rest of the ceremony, which included the revelation of a monument engraved with the eleven names. Her mind was occupied with thoughts of graduation, and what would become of her crusade post-Hogwarts.

_First off, I am very sorry it's been so long since I updated. I have no reason, it just happened. This is the only chapter I currently have finished, so it may be some time before my next update, mainly because I want to finish a few chapters so I can go back to updating once a week. I promise to do my best. - Mo_


End file.
